Behind Every Man
by Elm Treigh
Summary: She clutched her tattered clothes against her naked form,doing her best to cover herself & ignore the pain in her arms,back, & thighs;feeling unclean as she watched him pull on his shirt."Don't look at me like that,"He said."You were good. It was good."
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Every Man**

**Elm Treigh**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_She clutched her tattered clothes against her, trying her best to cover her naked body; ignoring the stinging sensations along her back and arms. How sore her legs felt and the bruises already forming on her thighs._

_She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe he of all people would do what he did to her. She thought he loved her. He had been so caring. So charming. He was so beautiful. It was luck that he even spoke to her let alone looked at her. She being the plain Jane. The ordinary geekette that no boy or girl even looked at twice. The day he showed interest in her and the way he was so gentle with her the first time. She loved him. _

"_Don't look at me like that," He said, pulling on his shirt. "It was good. You were good."_

_She stifled a sob as she wiped away the tears resting at the corner of her eyes. She looked up at him. Hurt, pain, broken. "Why?" She asked him weakly._

_He buckled his belt and strutted his way toward her. She flinched at his movements and how close he was to her; hating that the boy she had once adored was now the boy she both feared and loathed. He bent to her level, tucking away a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear._

"_I leave to Ipswich tonight," He whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I wanted to leave us a good bye present neither of us will ever forget."_

_She glared up at him, hate clearly expressed on her features. He smiled at her, unfazed. It was then she vowed she'd be avenged._

_

* * *

_

She wandered the halls of Spencer Academy completely lost and feeling out of her element. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It was supposed to be a map of the campus but she was useless when it came to reading maps. As simple as it read, it might as well have been written in Chinese for that was the little she understood the damned thing.

Maybe she should have accepted the tour guide Provost Higgins had offered. But no. She insisted that the tour she was given the day before was enough for her to know where she was going. She had to be the independent one after all. To prove that being the new girl wasn't going to hinder her time in Spencer and that she was more than competent to get around and _not_ get lost. Yet, here she was. Lost.

She sighed, readjusting her book bag and looking up at the signs. "Hmm..." She hummed to herself. She opened the door to what she hoped was the right class and not another janitors closet.

Peering inside, she let out a relieved sigh to see rows of students instead of cleaning supplies. Ignoring the heat burning her face showing her embarrassment in interrupting the teacher, who had turned his attention to her.

"Yes?" He asked patiently.

She cleared her throat nervously. "I apologize for interrupting, Professor." She began. "I'm looking for Advanced American Literature." She could hear some of the students snicker and her blushed deepened.

The teacher approached her, a small reassuring smile on his handsomely aged face. "You've come to the right class, dear. Are you Amelia Hewitt?" The girl nodded. "Good to meet you Ms. Hewitt. I'm Mr. Kaufman."

"Mia," She said shaking the extended hand.

Mr. Kaufman nodded, pulling Amelia— hand and all— further inside the classroom. He scribbled down her name on his roster. "An adorable accent you have there, Mia," He said offhandedly. Mia's blush resurfaced as she quietly thanked him. "Welcome to the class. If you'd please take a seat next to Ms. Wenham."

Mia nodded, looking upward at the rows of seats, searching for the afore mentioned girl. A petite blond smiled and waved at her. Mia smiled and trudged up the stairs toward her seat mate. She plopped next to the young blond, letting out a tired sigh.

"I'm Sarah Wenham," The blond whispered.

"Mia Hewitt," Mia replied, taking out her books, preparing to get caught up.

Sarah took note of the accent and complimented on it, asking her where she was from. "England," Mia answered.

"England. Wow. What brings you to Ipswich?"

"My father," She replied.

"Your dad made you move to Ipswich," She commented, writing down the notes on the blackboard.

"No," Mia responded, also writing down notes. "My father is ill."

Sarah turned to face her. "Oh," She said, patting her arm consolingly. It surprised her how casually she said it, but figured it was her way to deal with it.

The rest of the class was spent with just the same first day, meet and greet conversation coupled with taking notes and Mr. Kaufman giving Mia make up assignments she could take. The bell rang for the class to end soon after. Normally, Mia would be much too shy to initiate any friendships but she liked Sarah Wenham.

She stood from her seat when Sarah had, shouldering her book bag. They descended the stairs and reached the first floor. Mia turned to face her. "Sarah?" She said timidly.

Sarah turned and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

They approached the exit and walked out of the class together. "Would you—" But was interrupted by a tall young man enveloping Sarah in his arms, lifting her up in the air, kissing her. Amelia looked away, feeling like an intruder.

When she heard Sarah's feet land gently back on the ground she returned her gaze at the two beautiful couple, doing her best to ignore the pained jealousy taking hold of her heart. She stood awkwardly before them, adjusting her book bag higher on her shoulder.

Sarah smiled contently, interlacing her fingers with that of her beau's and returned her attention to Mia. "Mia Hewitt, this Caleb Danvers. Caleb, this is Mia."

Caleb extended out a hand to Mia whom was standing beside him, sharing a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well," She replied, taking the big hand and shaking it shyly. _Caleb Danvers is a very handsome man._ She thought.

"Cute accent," He said.

"Thank you," She said blushing.

Caleb began walking, pulling Sarah alongside him. Sarah, in turn, smiled at Mia for her to follow. Mia grinned appreciatively as she fell into stride with what she quickly found were to be the 'it' couple on campus.

"What brings you to Spencer?" Caleb asked.

Amelia shrugged. "It's a prestigious institution."

Caleb and Sarah laughed lightly. "That it is," Sarah agreed. "I'm here on scholarship."

"What about you Mia?" Caleb asked.

"My father was a very good lawyer," Mia said looking down at her feet.

Caleb frowned. "'Was'?"

Mia nodded. "He is ill." Was all she said.

Caleb nodded. "I'm sorry." He sympathized. "My dad died recently."

Mia looked up at him, eyes sad, bottom lip quivering. "My condolences." She choked out.

"Hey," Caleb said, touching her arm. She looked up. "It'll be fine."

Mia nodded, taking a breath. She glanced at Sarah and tried a smile. "Anyhow," She said slowly. "Sarah, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind terribly showing me to my next class? I've lost count at how many janitorial closets I've mistaken for a classroom."

Sarah chuckled. "Of course," She said, asking her class schedule. Mia fished through her bag for it, pulling it out, and handed it to her. Sarah studied it. "Lucky for you, Mia, you have the next two classes with Caleb." She poked him on the side. He smiled, waving her hand away playfully. "He can walk you. Actually, he can probably point you to your classes better than I can."

Mia regarded Caleb. "I'd be very grateful."

"It's settled," Sarah said, not allowing Caleb a choice, though he had already accepted with a smile at Amelia.

Sarah stopped in front of a door. Mia took a couple of steps away from the pair as they said their good-byes. Looking away. After a moment, Caleb turned to her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Shall we?" He said, waving a hand forward for her. Mia smiled as she fell into stride next to him.

* * *

Mia wasn't sure how she managed to find the library, but she was glad she had. She needed the quiet time to catch up on the first couple of months or so of the school year and the library was and had always been the best place to do just that.

She found a table furthest from the other students, caged by three tall bookshelves, and one window that was opened slightly to allow a breeze in. The smell of new books, aged books, and books read a thousand times over combined with the smell of autumn leaves and winter approaching immediately made her feel comfortable for the first time since the school day began.

She still wore her school uniform, despite the school day was over. She pulled out her books and homework as well as extra credit assignments the teachers were kind enough to give for the assignments she could not make up and began to work. It was lucky she had always been an excellent student and that most if not all the material she was given she had already completed at her previous school in England.

So, in a way, all she was really doing was freshening up her memory and working on the extra credit essays she was given. After a while, she stood to look up some books she could reference. Going down the aisles, she grabbed book after book carrying them carefully in her arms and slowly returning to her spot at the table.

When she returned she was surprised to see two other students sitting at her table. Books and papers spread before them on the table but were untouched as the two— one male, one female— were too preoccupied with snogging the air out of each other's lungs.

She tried to retract her steps and walk back from where she came from, to leave the couples be, even though she didn't want to have to give up her place. However, it never failed that her clumsy self would surface eventually and it decided to make an appearance right then by swaying with the weight of the books in her arms.

"Oh!" She gasped as the books toppled over and fell with a loud thud onto the floor. Mia quickly fell to her knees to retrieve the books, muttering frantic 'I'm sorry's' to the couple she interrupted.

"Now what?" The female said, clearly irritated.

"Just some nerd. Ignore her," The male said.

Mia frowned at the books she was picking up from the floor. She managed to grab them all and although she knew she should just leave, she instead plopped the stack on the table loudly, startling the couple apart. They looked up at her, frowning and glaring.

"My apologies," Mia bit out. "Didn't mean to interrupt, however, I _was_ studying."

"Well, go study somewhere else," The red headed girl stated simply.

Mia regarded the girl for a while. Her red and unruly curls and dark eyes set up arrogantly at her. She had the look of someone desperate to be Queen Bee and was determined to not only look the part but act the part as well. On any other given day, Amelia would gather her things and walk away. She wasn't one for confrontations, verbal or physical. But today, she decided she was going to stand her ground. She was there first. _Red can snog somewhere else._ She thought.

She opened her mouth to say just that when the boy wanna be Queen Bee was with spoke up. "Amelia?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Amelia turned her attention away from the girl and to the boy that knew her name. She tilted her head at him, studying him. He had brown wavy locks, blue eyes, and a square chin. He was obviously a handsome young man and a fit one at that. Even with the bulky letterman jacket he wore, she knew, this young fellow was in great physical shape.

"Yes," She answered, head still tilted to the side. "Do I know you?"

The boy stood from his seat, waving off the hand of the girl he was intimate with moments ago as he walked around their seats and table toward Amelia. Amelia straightened, watching his movements cautiously. She took one step back, away from him when he stopped inches from her.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked, his voice sounding pleasantly surprised and amused.

"Should I?" She asked him carefully, studying his features once more. The boy smiled and that's when Amelia's eyes lit up in recognition. "Aaron!" She said loudly as she leaped into his already opened arms.

Aaron chuckled, holding her tightly and swaying her body from left to right. At the sight, the girl stood haughtily. "Aaron? You know this girl?"

Aaron gently placed Amelia back on her feet. He stared happily at her as he answered the girl. "Yeah. This is Amelia Hewitt. Amelia, that's Kira Snider." He introduced with a nod at Kira's direction.

It was Amelia that broke contact with Aaron to acknowledge Kira properly. She pulled away from Aaron who settled on putting a hand on her elbow to keep some sort of physical contact. Amelia extended out a hand and a friendly smile at Kira.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kira," She said politely.

"Yeah, sure," Kira dismissed curtly, watching Aaron check Amelia out instead of shaking her hand.

Amelia let her hand fall sadly to her side as she frowned at Kira. "Is there something the matter?" She asked her then glanced at Aaron.

"Yes!"

"No."

Kira gaped at Aaron. Aaron continued to ignore her. "You sure have grown, Mia," He said suggestively landing his eyes on Mia's large breasts.

Amelia blushed, placing her hand over her chest as she smacked him playfully. "So have you," She replied pulling her arm away from him and walked toward her seat. "I see the gym has been kind to you."

Aaron shrugged, a smile still set on his features. "When did you get here?" He walked closer to her. "I missed you the last two summers."

Amelia glanced at Kira briefly. She was giving her major stink eye. Amelia tried an apologetic look sent her way, but that only caused the stink eye to become a full out glare. Amelia sighed, sensing Aaron's presence slowly getting closer and closer to her. She decided to take a seat.

"A few days ago. I've been quite busy the last couple of summers. Father became ill and I had some loose ends to tie up," She replied.

Aaron frowned, placing his hands on the table beside her. "James is sick? He seemed fine yesterday."

Amelia looked up then. She sucked in a breath when she realized how close Aaron was. "You spoke to father yesterday?" She squeaked out. Neither heard the angry huff and shuffling of books and papers of Kira leaving them.

Aaron held back an arrogant grin at Mia's apprehensive look. "Yeah. But he didn't mention you were here or that you'd be attending Spencer."

Amelia leaned away from Aaron, gulping down a knot as she tried her best not to blush or stare at his lips; ignoring the shivers that ran down her spine from the feel of his hot breath on her. She forced herself to smile.

"A promise is a promise."

Aaron leaned forward, a wicked smile spread across his face. "That wasn't the only promise made."

Amelia's face saddened at these words. She looked away from Aaron, shame and hurt clear across her face. She looked up to see that Kira had long left and in her place were two young men. "Hello there!" She said, her voice feigning pleasantly.

Aaron glanced up to see himself who Amelia was greeting. None to happy to have their reunion interrupted nor caring that Kira had left angry with him. He narrowed his eyes at the two strangers that took her place instead.

"Danvers. Simms," He muttered coldly, straightening into a defensive posture.

Amelia stared between the three, confused. She could feel the tension coming off them in waves.

"You alright, Mia?" Caleb asked calmly, his eyes still on Aaron.

"Yes, of course," Amelia replied still confused.

"You know Danvers?" Aaron asked Amelia, keeping his eyes on said person.

"Yes. He was kind enough to show me to my classes."

There was an awkward silence as the tension build. Amelia quickly became bored with the machismo fight the three were currently in. Especially since it seemed that neither were going to explain their behavior. She gathered her belongings and stood to leave. _I'll complete the rest of my work at home._ She thought annoyed.

Aaron was the first to react. "Where're you going?"

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for the three of you to finish your little cock fight," She muttered impatiently. "Especially since I don't possess that certain part in my anatomy to join in."

Aaron and the other two raised a brow at her comment, shocked that she had said it. Aaron especially, seeing as it was a remark Amelia wouldn't normally make. It seemed her appearance wasn't the only part of her that changed the last couple of summers.

"It was pleasant seeing you again Caleb," She said walking past him and sending an apologetic glance at his friend.

"Wait!" Caleb called out. Amelia stopped and turned. "I'm sorry." Amelia smiled and rolled her eyes chuckling as she continued out of the library.

"Amelia, wait!" Aaron called out, making his way to follow her.

"Give it a rest Aaron," Caleb said.

"Back off Caleb," Aaron snarled glancing at Amelia who stood tapping her feet impatiently for him. Aaron smiled at her then at Caleb. He soon reached her and said, "I'm sorry, Mia. Caleb, Tyler, and I don't really get along."

Mia arched a brow at him. "Really? I hadn't noticed," She replied sarcastically. Aaron gave her a look and she laughed sticking her tongue out at him. "So," She began as they walked further out. She glanced back at Caleb and his friend and shared a smile and wave. Caleb and friend returned the gesture with a smile and wave too. Aaron scowled at them and wrapped an arm around Mia's shoulders. "Caleb's friend's name is Tyler? Tyler Simms?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason," Mia dismissed. "He's just a good-looking bloke I wouldn't mind getting to know."

Aaron frowned at Amelia. Amelia poked him in the side playfully. Aaron smiled tickling her. "Do you wanna come to Nicky's with me?"

"What's Nicky's?"

Aaron smiled impishly as he walked her down the hall and out of campus.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty everyone. I wasn't planning on writing a Covenant fic but seeing as I've been reading Covenant fics lately... Well, let me put it this way. While many of you AMAZING ffauthors are inspired by friends, family, and most importantly _music_ my inspirations come from reading your fics. You all have such great stories that sometimes I go to bed thinking about them, which then leads to dreaming about them that in turn changes into a fic of my own and next thing I know I have an original fic that won't let me live unless it's written or saved on the computer and it's all thanks to y'all! By the way, I don't know about y'all, but I make it a habit that with any review or alert I receive, not only do I reply but I also check out your stories and read a few and even review and subscribe to some, which leads me to be inspired and the whole cycle begins all over again. :D Oh! LOL Lastly... I'm not really sure where this fic is going. I have a general idea as to where I want it to go but I am deathly afraid I'm gonna screw it up somehow... Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind Every Man**

**Elm Treigh**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

It had taken Amelia a while to find Nicky's. Though she knew she could have taken Aaron's offer and allowed him to pick her up, but she politely declined. She wanted to find the place herself. Especially if she was now going to be living in the same town. She, admittedly, had never been to these parts of Ipswich. Her summers with her Father were mainly spent at neighboring cities such as the Hampton's, Boston, and on occasion Salem. Ipswich had always been just a small yet historical, somewhat insignificant, town to her. She knew, however, that her father loved the town for that reason alone. That it was small, and seemingly quiet.

When she arrived, she parked her car, got out, and straightened her outfit to look as presentable as she could. After considering her attire for the evening and settling on a sequined silver tank, a black jean skirt, matching black ankle boots, and a black cropped jacket with silver lining down the arms. Her honey brown tresses in their usual curls reaching mid-back. She took a breath, let it out, and walked timidly toward the building, opened the door, and walked inside. Once inside, Amelia soon realized that Nicky's was definitely a place she would never normally enter on a regular day. _It's a pub._ She thought, a smile playing across her porcelain skin.

Nicky's was a pseudo bar for teenagers. A place for young adults to get away and pretend to be adults. With its dim lighting, and foggy air. There was a billiard area for the young rebels on one side, an eating area with small tables that seated at most four customers; the biggest table located in the back near the windows, a small dance floor with a jukebox against the center of the wall, and adjacent to the dance floor was a very small arcade center for those that just wanted to be around the action but not participate. A fooseball table took the center and was the most popular of the games. Amelia smirked. _Small town indeed._

"Mia!"

Amelia was pulled away from her thoughts at hearing someone call her name. She looked up. To her left, Aaron had called to her by the pool tables. He smiled widely at her then was momentarily distracted by his group of friends. She smiled as she turned to her right where Sarah, and Caleb had called out for her from the other side. Sitting and standing by them were three other boys, one she recognized as Tyler from the library, the other two— a blond wearing a black beanie and black fingerless gloves and his biker friend with sandy brown shoulder length hair— and another girl she scarcely remembered as Sarah's roommate Kate.

Amelia stood in her spot awkwardly, unsure which one of the two she should go to first. She didn't want to offend either. She smiled at Aaron and waved 'hello' to Sarah and company. What was she to do? Aaron had made it clear he didn't get along with Caleb or Tyler. That would most likely include the other two boys with them. She liked Sarah and Caleb and she remembered thinking Kate wasn't so bad. She had wanted to meet Tyler. She enjoyed Aaron's company as well as Sarah, Caleb, and their friends company. Should she walk to Sarah, Kate, and the boys, say a quick 'hello' and then leave to spend the rest of her night with Aaron? But it had been a while since she's seen Aaron. Almost two years. How did she get stuck in the middle? And so soon?

She waved apologetically at Sarah and Caleb and the rest who were watching and waiting for her to make her way toward them. But Amelia wasn't going to them. Amelia, instead, made her way toward Aaron and his friends. She knew Aaron first. Aaron asked her first. In the end, it came down to who she was most familiar with. Loyalty wins.

"Where's Mia going?" Sarah asked as she watched said person wave hello to them but rather than sit with them, she walked away and sat with Aaron. Granted Sarah didn't know Amelia was coming to Nicky's that night but...

The six watched her smile at Aaron. Watched Aaron return the smile with a big one of his own before he engulfed her in his arms, lifted her in the air, swaying her a little. They saw Amelia's blush, patting him lightly to let her down, which he did, proceeding to introduce her to his friends who all smiled politely at her.

"Looks like they know each other," Sarah commented after a while of observation. She turned to Caleb. "I thought you said Aaron was harassing her at the library?"

Caleb had been watching, confused. "It looked like he was. Right, Ty?" Tyler nodded, also expressing a confused look on his face.

"Looks like they're old friends," Kate stated. "You ever see Aaron look at a girl like _that_?"

The boys and Sarah returned their stare at the pair. Kate was right. Aaron was gazing at Amelia with complete adoration, affection, joy, and happiness. A look they've seldom or rather, never seen on him around any or all of the women he's been with. And Aaron has had his share of Spencer ladies. Almost as many as the Sons themselves. Perhaps excluding the 'responsible' Sons. Aaron looked as though the world could end right then and there in that moment and he'd be completely happy because Amelia was at his side. He seemed genuinely happy. It was odd to see, to say the least.

Sarah and Kate exchanged a look as they had all seen Aaron pull out a stool for her, helped her up on it, ordered her a beverage, and basically be the absolute gentleman neither thought Aaron could ever be. What was it about Amelia that brought this side of Aaron? Who is she really? And how the Hell does she know Aaron?

"Well," Reid broke in as he stood. "It's that time of night." He grinned at his friends and glanced toward the pool tables.

"Reid," Caleb warned, but Reid ignored Caleb and had already begun walking to Aaron and his friends. Tyler also stood to follow him as is customary. A mischievous glint in his blue eyes. A glint that didn't go unnoticed by Caleb. "Tyler don't encourage him." He groaned.

Tyler smiled. "It's just a friendly game of pool," He replied walking away. He arrived in time to hear Reid make his presence known to Aaron and his cronies.

"Reid," Aaron bit out, straightening his posture. His athlete friends flanking him immediately. Preparing themselves for a confrontation. Amelia watched the scene before her, sipping her iced tea through a straw, unperturbed by the events displaying in front of her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend, Abbot?" Reid asked casually, not bothered by Aaron's attitude or the threat his friends were trying to give him.

Amelia placed her drink on the table, sliding off gracefully from the stool, and stood in front of Reid, a dainty hand stretched to him. "I'm not his girlfriend. Just an old friend. My name's Amelia, but everyone calls me Mia."

Reid took the flimsy hand, shaking it lightly while giving Mia a devilish grin, causing Mia to blush a light pink shade. "Cute accent, Mia," He said. "I'm Reid Garwin."

"Garwin?" Amelia said, brow arched at him. Reid nodded. "Reid Garwin. Rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it? Garwin." She really liked the name Garwin. It reminded her of Europe somehow. She smiled at him.

Reid smirked at her. "My name isn't the only thing that can roll off the tongue."

Aaron's jaw clenched. He took a step forward, his friends mimicking his movement, but Mia placed a hand on his arm, since the other was still in Reid's hand. She mirrored his smirk. "May I have my hand back?"

"Sure." Reid replied, letting go of her hand.

Amelia allowed one last glance linger at Reid, then turned her attention to Tyler. "We didn't get a chance to properly introduce ourselves," She said to him playfully.

Tyler grinned. "No we didn't, did we?" He extended out a hand tot her. She took it gladly. "I'm Tyler. Simms."

"Amelia Hewitt."

Aaron stared between the two. Smiling at each other. His friends standing behind him nudged him. As if to relay that Tyler was macking on his girl and he's just letting him. Aaron looked back at them, giving them a glaring 'back off'. He then cleared his throat to break the meet and greet between Mia and Tyler. Aaron didn't like to share. Especially not Amelia. She was special.

"What do you want, Reid?" He said through gritted teeth.

Reid cocked a brow at Aaron, glancing at Amelia who had let go of Tyler's hand and was standing beside Aaron. "Just here to play a game with Baby Boy. Mind if we use this table?"

"Billiards," Amelia commented, trying to conceal her excitement and was glad she was able to. "Aaron, do you play?" She glimpsed up at him. Aaron smiled arrogantly at her. "I'd love to see a game. I've never played."

I can teach you, if you'd like," Reid said, leaning toward her, a pool stick already in his hands. "Do you know how to hold a stick?"

Amelia snickered, shaking her head. "Aren't you cheeky?" She muttered. Reid smirked. "I'm content with watching." She walked to the stool she had occupied earlier and sat down. "For now at least."

Reid shrugged. "Suit yourself. Aaron?"

Aaron shrugged off his jacket. "Rack 'em up! You and me," He glared at Reid while tossing his jacket on the table next to Amelia. Reid shook his head, still smirking as he nodded his head toward Tyler. "Fine. Ryan!" He yelled for one of the boys. "Same deal. Same rules." He took out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and placed it on the corner of the pool table. He looked pointedly at Ryan who reluctantly did the same. Reid and Tyler shared a look, chuckling, placing their own share on the table.

* * *

Twenty minutes of watching four attractive young men play with sticks and balls would eventually bore any young woman. Especially if the young woman had been spending most of those twenty minutes trying to catch the eye of one of the boys, without any luck. Fortunately for Amelia, she wasn't that vapid or shallow. In fact, Amelia was engrossed by the game her friend and his rivals were playing. She watched with great interest as Aaron or Tyler or Reid, or even Ryan, would make a shot that would seem impossible to the airhead fans but plausible and done with much skill in her eyes.

She noticed each boy had their own method of approaching their next shot. Ryan was calculating. Always thinking ahead as though he were playing chess and not billiards. His movements were swift and agile.

Aaron would watch the cue balls with great contemplation. Narrowing his eyes, boring his gaze unto the table, searching for his next move. When he had figured out what he wanted to do, he'd slowly and stealthily prepare for it; keeping his shot in his line of sight, and then he'd make his move with a rapid flick of the stick.

Tyler would watch the balls glide the green table as soon as the shots were made, placing his next move in mind as soon as they moved. Except Tyler's demeanor while watching was calm, almost Zen like. And as he'd bend to make his move, it was always clean and graceful.

Reid, on the other hand, was the most fascinating to watch. He was more like a predator when preparing his next shot. Watching the alignments of the sphere's carefully, calculating like Ryan but stalking them. Sure that he'd make the winning shot each time. As soon as he'd find his prey exactly as he'd want them, he'd give an arrogant grin, lick his bottom lip, and _swoosh, tap, tap, kerplunk!_ The ball he'd aimed for went in it's destined hole smoothly.

The other girls were not appreciating the game at hand. They were not respecting the skill the boys were displaying. The game was more than just winning a bet. These boys were proving something to each other. To themselves. The game was intense. The superficial girls with their bobbled heads and too small clothing, attracting the wrong kind of attention didn't deserve to be in the presence of such young men. They would never have understood the game as Amelia has.

A game that Amelia soon realized, as she continued watching, had become close. It seemed neither party were going to give the other any slack and four hundred dollars had become five hundred as the game was close to its end. It would come down to Aaron to make either the winning or losing shot. And the way the cue balls were aligned, Amelia could plainly see he'd have to make a choice. Either forfeit the game and lose his money to the two boys he very much dislikes or try to make the shot and still risk losing his money as well as a bit of his pride. It was a lose-lose.

Aaron stood, studying the table, weighing his options, stalling as mush as he can, but he knew. No matter what angle he takes, he'd jeopardize losing every time. He scowled at his rotten luck. He glanced at Amelia. She stared at him sadly and shrugged. He gave her a small smile. Hating the fact that she seemed to know his predicament. That he had to lose in front of her. Looks like he'll have to take a hit to his pride. He sighed.

"What're you waiting for, Abbot? Make your shot." Reid taunted.

Amelia frowned at Reid. She was sure that Reid knew that there was a possibility Aaron would make the wrong move and he and Tyler would win. She was certain they were all aware. She stared at the green felt table. Studying the spheres herself. Her eyes lit up. She got it! She sees the perfect shot that would win the game for her friend. She can make the shot! She slid off her stool and stood beside Aaron.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," She said. "There is no other way, is there?" Aaron didn't say anything, just stared at the table.

Reid smirked, deciding to answer for him. "Nope. Doesn't look like there is." He reached for the money. Aaron's silence was a good enough forfeit for him.

"Not so fast," Amelia said, placing her hand over Reid's, stopping him. Reid raised a brow at her. "I wager another five hundred that _I_ can make the winning shot." She dug into her brassiere and pulled out a wad of cash.

Reid glanced at Tyler who held his hands up. "That's all you, man." He grinned at Amelia. No matter the outcome, he will no doubt be amused.

Reid glanced at Aaron briefly. Aaron was staring at Amelia, brows raised surprised, and wondering. Reid chuckled. He let go of the money and gestured for Amelia to take the shot. Amelia smiled. She took Aaron's pool stick, giving him a reassuring nod and wink as she positioned herself to make the shot. Her hands slipped and she blushed.

"Sorry. I've never played," She reminded them. Receiving a big grin from Tyler, a cocky grin from Reid, and a nervous gulp from Aaron. She rolled her shoulders, repositioned herself, watching the spheres and the shot she had seen earlier, pulled the stick back and _clink, swoosh, tap, tap, tap, kerplunk._

All four boys mouths dropped to the floor. She did it. She made the shot. "You made the shot!" Aaron exclaimed, picking her up in his arms.

Tyler laughed, completely amused and impressed. Reid, however, wasn't. "You said you've never played! How'd you make that shot if you've never played?"

Amelia was released from Aaron's hold. She grabbed the money, gave Aaron five hundred and Ryan the other five hundred. Aaron shook his head and returned the money to Amelia, who grinned at him. She turned to speak to Reid who was glaring at her.

"My apologies Mr. Garwin," She began. "Perhaps I should have been more clear. What I meant was I've never played _here_. In this pub. My venues are generally in Boston or the Hampton's."

Aaron laughed at her answer. Reid scowled at her. "You hustled me!"

"Is that what you call it here in America?"

Reid moved forward but Aaron quickly moved Amelia behind him, a little harsher than he had intended to; causing Amelia to stumble back and trying to catch her fall hit herself in her abdomen on the edge of the square table. Aaron turned to watch Amelia, horrified as she clutched her stomach, wincing.

"Shit! Amelia, I'm sorry," Aaron said, worried, hovering over her, his hands on her shoulders.

Tyler and Reid glanced at her. Reid hadn't meant for her to get hurt. All he wanted was to scare or intimidate her. But upon seeing the panicked look in her eyes as she grabbed her stomach was odd. He'd have thought she'd look as though she were in pain, not panicked or frightened. He glanced at Tyler to see if he was the only one seeing this odd reaction from Amelia. From Tyler's confused expression, apparently he had seen it also.

Amelia stood. "It's fine, Aaron. I'm alright. It was an accident," She dismissed, waving his hands away while she kept her other hand on her stomach. "I should probably go home anyhow." She made to leave, but Aaron wouldn't let her, insisting he'd take her. "Don't be ridiculous, Aaron. Who will drive my car back to my home if you are driving me home?"

"I'll drive it," Ryan piped in.

"No. Absolutely not!" Mia said without hesitation.

"If you're hurt, you shouldn't be driving," Ryan said calmly.

Mia frowned at him. "You know, I probably just need to go to the loo," She commented to Aaron. Aaron nodded. He didn't want her to go just yet. "Which way?" He pointed the direction. "I'll be just a moment. Pardon me."

The boys watched her leave. Aaron rounded on Reid. "Go near her again, and I'll beat the shit outta you!" He shoved him and walked away to the bathrooms to wait for her.

Reid brushed himself off. "What the Hell did I do?" He patted Tyler and the two of them left the tables to return to their friends.

Caleb, Pogue, and the girls looked up at them as they approached. "What happened?" Kate asked.

"We lost," Tyler mumbled taking a seat next to Kate and took a fry from her plate.

"You lost?" She asked shocked.

"Amelia made the winning shot. She made a bet with Reid and won," He further explained. Reid scowled, smacking Tyler behind the head as he sat next to him, straddling a chair. "Hey!"

"She hustled me. She cheated." Reid frowned.

"She hustled you?" Pogue asked, a grin across his face.

Reid glared at him, but leaned forward. "I think there's something wrong with her."

Everyone stared at him then rolled their eyes. They all figured that not only had Amelia hustled him from Aaron's money but had most likely rejected him somehow. Reid stating there was something wrong with her was him saying that he didn't like her for what had happened. An immature comment they were all accustomed to.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with her," Reid insisted. "Aaron kinda pushed her behind him and she hurt herself and the way she was grabbing her stomach..." He shook his head. "It wasn't right."

"Well if she hurt herself," Sarah commented. "Then she wouldn't look alright, Reid."

"No, that's not it," Reid insisted. "Help me out here, Ty. You know what I'm saying."

Tyler looked up, looking behind Caleb and Sarah at the mentioned girl. The rest followed his gaze and watched carefully as Amelia walked out of the restrooms and smiled at Aaron who had been waiting by the threshold. They looked directly at her stomach. She seemed fine. It was flat as she was a slender girl and her stomach was just as slender. Nothing wrong. She wasn't holding it in pain. Nothing. They stared at Reid inquiringly.

He scowled. "I'm telling you, there's something wrong with her! Tyler, c'mon! I know you saw something weird with her too." He gestured at Tyler, causing the rest of the group to stare at him inquiringly.

"I don't know, man," Tyler replied, glancing back at the girl and how she seemed alright. "Maybe the lighting...?"

Everyone returned to watching Amelia and Aaron. Amelia glanced their way and everyone immediately looked away. She smirked. The four boys and girls tried not to look up again, feeling embarrassed to have been caught staring at them. At her.

Caleb chanced a glance. "She's getting food."

They all looked up, then quickly looked away when they saw Amelia and Aaron approach them. Aaron was carrying her food, his mouth set in a thin line while Amelia was smiling widely at the group.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hey!" The group said in unison, a little nervously.

"Mind if we sit here? With you? Aaron promised to behave, right Aaron?" Aaron gave each a warning stare and nodded curtly, lips pursed. The group exchanged another look amongst themselves before nodding their consent. "Great!"

"Mia," Caleb said grabbing her attention. "Have you met Pogue?" Pogue looked at her and gave her an acknowledged nod.

"No, I hadn't had the pleasure. Pleased to meet you, Pogue," She responded, smiling as she gave him her hand to shake. He took it lightly, shook it, and let it go.

"What brings you to Ipswich?" He asked, making small talk. Amelia dipped her chicken strip in a smooth creamy substance. "Is that... peanut butter?" Pogue added.

"Yes," Amelia answered, eating it. She then spread more peanut butter to her other chicken strip. The group, including Aaron, stared at her. Feeling their eyes, she looked up. "Is there something wrong?"

"When did you start eating peanut butter?" Aaron asked, a smirk on his face. "You've never like peanut butter before."

Amelia flushed. "A few months ago. I began to crave peanut butter and now I can't seem to eat anything without it. Do you want to try some?" She offered a peanut butter covered chicken strip to him, oblivious to the shared looks of the others and their raised brows.

Aaron shrugged and took a bite. He chewed on it a bit, aware of Amelia patiently waiting for a response. He smiled, still chewing. "It's interesting. Not bad, just interesting." Amelia grinned.

"So," Kate began, wanting to get back to getting to know the odd girl that elicited such a gentlemanly behavior out of the biggest prick on campus. "How'd you two meet?"

Amelia turned her attention to Kate. Aaron leaned back in his chair lazily, draping an arm behind Amelia's chair, and began to play with her hair. Clearly he was going to try to make the best of the situation. For Amelia's sake.

"My Father is the Abbot's lawyer," Amelia answered. "I was born and raised, for the most part, in England, with my Aunt Emma. I spent my summers in Boston with my Father. Aaron and I met when we were just children while my Father was working a case for them. Aaron and I have been friends since." She smiled at Aaron who smiled back.

"We only saw each other during the summer though," Aaron added.

"You're dad just left you in England?" Caleb asked. "What about your mom?"

Amelia stared at him. "My mother died giving birth to me. My Father was a lawyer in England but his heart couldn't take living in England. That's where he and mum met. We tried living in Boston, but it wasn't working. He decided it would be best I stay in England where my friends were. Where I was the most comfortable and visit him in the summers. He wanted to give me a childhood where I can grow up with my friends. Like what you all have."

Sarah nodded. "That's sweet of him. To do that." Amelia nodded her agreement.

"Must have been hard not to see your dad for almost a year," Caleb commented.

"It was," Amelia replied. "But we kept in touch through phone calls every night. And he'd fly to see me every weekend. It was almost as though he were never gone. And I did see him during the summers. When I wasn't with Aaron, of course."

"But now you live in Ipswich," Tyler pointed out.

Amelia nodded, swallowing the chicken strip she had been chewing. Aaron handed his drink in front of her. Mia smiled, and took a sip. "I've made a few promises. Living in Ipswich was an important factor to those promises." Aaron grinned widely.

"Promises?" Kate inquired.

"Yes," Amelia answered. "I promised my Father I'd live with him for my last school year."

"And she promised me we'd spend our Senior year together," Aaron finished for her, smiling affectionately at Amelia.

The girls smiled at each other. This was a side of Aaron they liked. They both wondered how long it would last. The boys seemed to think along the same lines as they smiled at each other. It was Reid that spoke what no one wanted to say.

"What about Kira?" He said to Aaron.

Aaron glared at him, Mia smirked. She turned to Aaron. "Yes, Aaron. What about Kira?"

"You've met Kira?" Kate asked, surprised.

Amelia nodded, chuckling. "She's very... um..." She waved her hand in front of her as though that would explain what she's trying to say.

"Bitchy?" Reid supplied.

Aaron clenched his jaw. "Reid," He warned.

Amelia laughed. "Not exactly the word I'd use." She turned to Aaron. "Are you dating Kira, Aaron?"

Aaron glanced at her. "I date a lot of girls. Kira is one of them." He shrugged. Amelia raised a brow at him as did Sarah and Kate. Both thinking the same thing. _That didn't last long._

"Do you now?" Amelia said, her tone challenging. "I see your physique isn't the only thing that has changed."

"I could say the same for you," Aaron cut in.

"You're right," Amelia said, turning back to the group, dismissing Aaron. "Actually, I have a confession to make." The group leaned in, interested. Seeing the two disagree was entertaining, seeing as they seemed so chummy before. "Aaron and my Father weren't the only reason I've decided to live in Ipswich."

"It isn't?" Tyler asked.

Amelia shook her head. "No, they aren't. Ipswich was my Father's first choice, but I only agreed because..." She paused, looking at her hands, blushing. "Well, because I had been seeing someone over the summer and he mentioned he'd be living in Ipswich."

"You've been seeing someone?" Aaron said, incredulously, sitting up in his chair, scrutinizing Amelia. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Anyone we know?" Caleb interjected, noticing the glare Amelia sent Aaron.

"Perhaps you may. I'm not sure, really," Mia replied. "He had said something about Spencer Academy, but I have yet to see him." She tilted her head at the group. "His name is Chase. Chase Collins."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about y'all but I saw that coming. :P I've put some very obvious clues in this chapter. Any guesses as to what's "wrong" with Amelia? It's _so_ easy, I'm sure you guys know what it is. ;) Anyhow, I decided that from here on out, I'd recommend Covenant fic's that I've enjoyed and have made my faves list. Fic's that have essentially inspired me to write my own Covenant fic. **

**Fic of the day/week/month (Not sure when I'll ever update again so...): _'__10 Things I Hate About Abbot'_ by _Brophy._ In fact, I encourage you read all of her "Hate series". Make sure you start with the Abbot one first. I made the mistake to read the series outta order. *blush* Enjoy!**

**Thank you for reading! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Every Man**

**Elm Treigh**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Chase Collins_

The name itself brought the air around them to tense and buzz with a variety of emotions. Each having their own reasons. Amelia furrowed her brows together as the buzz of said emotions made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked around at the table, of the seven people surrounding her, trying to place the emotion to the person pulsating it in the air.

She glanced at Sarah, whom was seated to her left. She wore a pout, eyes cast downwards and evasive, her body balling inward as though she were trying to hold herself in place. Amelia could sense Sarah was afraid. She seemed childlike in her demeanor.

Caleb, seated next to Sarah, was giving off a different wave of emotions. His normally calm yet confident self became uncertain and almost insecure. His back was stiff and rigid, though his shoulders were slumped, defeated. His fists were clenched on the table, holding back anger, however his face was guilty. He was caring more emotions in himself than the others.

_The others. _

Pogue had a clenched jaw. He was angry with a hint of fear.

Kate had looked away. Guilt and shame written across her lovely face.

Tyler, lost in his thoughts, staring blankly at the table was angry and also afraid.

Reid, his fingerless gloved hands fisted at his chin, eyes glancing a few times at his friends; a lingering accusatory glare at Caleb, but he was also sharing anger and fear, with a dash of defiance.

Aaron was upset, jealous, angry, hurt. Mostly angry.

Amelia hadn't thought one name would bring up this many emotions out of seven people. Or that the primary consensus was anger and fear. _What have they to fear of Chase?_ She thought.

She looked away from the group. Staring at her hands resting in her lap. She cleared her throat to bring them each out of their thoughts. "I see you all didn't take to him well," She stated in a small voice.

"Got that right," Muttered both Aaron and Reid. They looked at each other for a second then looked away. Not sure whether they liked that they were able to agree on something.

"No. It's not that," Sarah hurriedly said, glancing at the Sons and Kate.

"Y-Yeah," Kate agreed.

"We just," Sarah continued looking at Caleb for help.

"We didn't..." He trailed.

"Know him that well," Sarah finished. "Yeah. That's it. We didn't know him that well. He, um..."

"Disappeared," Aaron supplied.

Amelia had her brows furrowed, confused at the fluster of explanations Sarah was trying to give her. She didn't mind if they didn't like Chase. She understood that not everyone was going to like everyone. But Aaron saying he disappeared caught her attention.

"Disappeared?" She said shocked. "What do you mean 'disappeared'?"

"After the Fall Festival Dance," He explained. "Bordy saw him there for a while, but after the dance, no one knows what happened to him."

"Happened? Something happened to Chase?" Amelia stared at everyone else around the table, her eyes stricken with fear and panic and worry. They, on the other hand, were glaring at Aaron.

Sarah placed a hand on her arm, to calm her. "Nothing happened to him," She tried to assure her. But Amelia knew she was just placating her. She sensed Sarah was hiding something as she watched Sarah glance at Caleb. She nodded pointedly at Amelia for him to say something.

"Um..." He began, uncertain. "He... Transferred...?"

Sarah nodded encouragingly. "That's right. I had forgotten he'd transferred."

"Transferred?" Both Aaron and Amelia said. The group nodded. Except for Kate. She seemed confused by where the conversation had turned.

"That doesn't make sense," Amelia frowned.

Aaron nodded his head in agreement. He could have sworn he had heard whispers that, true, Chase had left the dance, but it was to go after Danvers from an earlier disagreement that they had shared and had ended with a burned down barn and Chase mysteriously gone that same night.

For a while, the residents of Ipswich believed Chase had died in the fire, however upon hearing that the Firemen were unable to find a body... Let's just say, Chase Collins' disappearance has become a mystery that many speak of and will continue to speak of until his body is found or he returns with a probable explanation.

Of course, he hadn't said any of this Amelia. He wanted to hear what the others had to say about it first. Yet, their claim seemed... odd. _Could Caleb have scared Chase to transfer schools?_ Aaron thought. Then shook his head. Caleb may think he ruled the school, but he wasn't tough enough to run someone out of it.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"Did Chase tell you why he came to Ipswich?" Caleb added.

Amelia frowned. "Not in so many words." She sighed. "I don't know if you're all aware of this but..." She looked away, unsure whether she should tell them or not. Upon seeing their curious, eager, and almost hungry faces, she knew she didn't really have a choice. "Chase was adopted."

"Chase was adopted?" Aaron questioned, returning from his thoughts. Amelia nodded. "You know, that does explain a lot." He mused.

Amelia glared at him, Aaron just shrugged. She returned her attention to the group. "His adoptive parents adored him. They gushed on what a great young lad he was. They were so proud of him. Constantly telling him they couldn't have had a better son. They loved him so very much. The day of the accident, when only he survived, and his parents died..." Amelia saddened. "It nearly broke him."

"He was in the car with them?" Sarah whispered. Amelia nodded.

"He decided to look for his biological parents soon after he recovered, only to find that his mother had died giving birth to him and his father didn't want anything to do with him. Chase was very upset." She continued.

"Were you there with him when he met his dad?" Pogue asked.

"No. I was there for him when he came back. He was different. He seemed on the edge of a breakdown and he was so confused and angry," She whispered. "His father. He didn't care about Chase at all. He wasn't even there when he was born." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"That's so sad. Poor Chase," Kate commented, but shied away at the look Pogue was giving her.

"But one day, after another visit from seeing his biological father, who was on his death bed, he came to me, very excited and eager and determined. He told me his father had told him of family that lived in Ipswich. People that would accept him and help him. Understand what he was going through, though I never understood what he meant by that," She said, but continued, "So, you see, there is no logical reason for him to have transferred to a different school or leave Ipswich. Unless, the family he was looking for didn't accept him..." She trailed looking away sadly.

The Sons and Sarah looked away at the comment. Wincing. Had they known how much Chase had gone through would they have tried harder to help him? Would they have tried to reach out to him? Listen to him? Would they have worked harder to convince him that his crazy plan to gain more power was improbable? Did they give in to him too quickly? Did they give up too easily?

"So it comes down to the fact that you lied to me and your dad," Aaron concluded.

Amelia whipped her head so fast to glare at Aaron that it caused her neck to crack. She placed a hand over her neck to rub the pain away. "Lied? How do you figure I lied to you and my Father?" She seethed.

"You didn't come to Ipswich to keep your promise. You came for _Chase_," He spat the name as though it burned his tongue.

"You can't possibly believe that?" Amelia replied, eyes wide in disbelief at what she was hearing. She watched Aaron shrug, cross his arms over his chest, and pout like a child. "You— You really think I came to Ipswich for some bloke I met a couple of summers ago? You believe I'd pick a Summer fling over you and my Father? Who happens to be dying. My Father is dying, Aaron. He's _dying_."

Aaron winced but remained silent and stubborn. "You lied."

"Come off it, Aaron!" She all but yelled. "If that's what you really think of me..."

"What am I supposed to think? You were dating Chase. There was something wrong with the guy and you were _dating_ him." He defended. "And you didn't even tell me about him!"

"Guys," Tyler tried to interject, but Reid put a hand over his friend's mouth. He glared at him, relaying to him to not interrupt, he was enjoying the scene. Tyler rolled his eyes at his best friend as he removed his hand from his mouth.

"Of course there was something wrong with him!" She stared at him as though he had two heads. Ignoring Tyler and Reid. "He lost his adoptive parents, found out his biological mother died giving birth to him, and his biological father was a dead beat bastard, who later died with a heart attack! Did you expect him to be all peachy before he came to Ipswich?" She straightened her posture defensively as she bored her incredulity into Aaron. "Further more, who I do or do not date is none of your business!"

Aaron grabbed onto his drink tightly. "None of my business? Who you date is definitely my business! And Chase's sob story isn't going to get any sympathy from me. The guy was an asshole. Getting in peoples business. Trying to be the big man on campus."

"Big man on campus? And who, pray tell, bestows such a title? You?" She scoffed.

"Actually, that'd be us," Reid interrupted, waving a hand at himself and his friends who were shaking their heads for him to keep his mouth shut. "_We're_ the Sons of Ipswich."

Amelia tried to hide an amused smirk. She turned at Aaron's annoyed snort. "Son's of Ipswich." He seethed.

"Aaron," She stared at him. "I suggest you leave before either of us say something we'll regret."

Aaron clenched his jaw. "No. You're in my town now, Mia."

Reid opened his mouth to say that it was _their_ town not his, seeing as _they_ were the Sons of Ipswich. But Tyler placed his hand over his mouth this time, to stop him. Reid pushed his hand away, grumbling under his breath, but returned to the two arguing. He was definitely enjoying this more than he really needed to.

Amelia pursed her lips as she stared at him. She wondered who this boy was, sitting next her. He wasn't the Aaron she remembered. The Aaron she remembered wasn't a jerk concerned about social status. The Aaron she remembered wasn't an arrogant prick. _Well, he was always somewhat arrogant. But not like this. _He seems to have changed into someone she dislikes very much. She stood up.

"If that's how you feel," She grabbed one more chicken strip, looked at the group, ignoring Aaron. "It was great seeing you again Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Tyler. And it was nice meeting you Pogue and Reid." She nodded and walked around Aaron.

She stared down at his seated form. His back was stiff, arms crossed stubbornly in front of him, and he was glaring at the center of the table. Amelia grabbed the back of his chair and pulled down hard, causing a surprised Aaron to fall backward and hit the back of his head. She fought the urge to bend down, to make sure he was alright, and apologize, but remembered what he implied earlier. She narrowed her eyes at him. Aaron looked up at her from the floor, shocked, blinking the tears stinging his eyes from the painful sensation from his throbbing head.

"Bloody git." She muttered to him before briskly walking away.

The Sons watched her retreating figure in awe. Reid and Tyler especially, watched her with interest.

* * *

As Amelia walked the halls of Spencer, iPod clipped on her vest, book in her hands, reading, completely oblivious to the whispers and stares directed to her, she walked into a hard body. She stepped back, not glancing from her book she took a step to the side, muttered an apology, and continued her walk. She felt someone grab her elbow, forcing her to look up from her book at the hands owner. She smiled when she recognized Caleb and Sarah standing beside him.

"Whoa there, Mia," Caleb greeted.

Mia blushed sheepishly. She pulled one ear phone out and looked up at the dazzling couple. "Sorry. I get really caught up," She indicated her book.

"What're you reading?" Sarah asked, entwining her hands with Caleb's. Amelia lifted the book so she can see the title. "_'The Once and Future King by_ _T.H. White'_" She read.

"Interesting book," Caleb commented, noting the book looked worn. "How many times have you read it?"

Amelia blushed. "I've lost count." She confessed.

"It's a good book," Caleb smiled. "I liked the part where Merlin turns Arthur into an ant."

"You've read it?" Amelia asked, eyes staring at him brightly. Caleb nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm. "I've gotten an unhealthy fascination with King Arthur and Camelot."

"Camelot was a great idea in theory," Caleb commented.

Amelia opened her mouth to reply when a balled up piece of paper hit her on the side of her head. She looked at the direction the piece of paper come from, noticing a group of girls whispering furiously to each other, chancing glances and smug smiles at her. Amelia tilted her head to the side at them, looked around and saw the trash bin just a few inches away from her. She bent down to pick up the piece of paper and tossed it in. She didn't notice the glares Sarah sent the group of girls and the tired sigh that escaped Caleb's lips as he shot the same group of girls a look and they scurried away quickly.

"Sorry about that," Caleb apologized.

Amelia turned to him. "Sorry about what?" She asked.

Sarah lifted a brow at her. "For, you know..." She waved a hand at the spot the girls had been.

"Oh, that? They just missed the trash bin," Amelia dismissed, marking her spot in her book and turning away. Caleb and Sarah glanced at each other before walking alongside her.

"It doesn't bother you?" Sarah asked her, curious.

"Sarah," Caleb reprimanded.

Amelia gave her a confused look. "Am I supposed to be bothered by something?"

"She means all the gossip," Caleb informed.

"Gossip...?" Amelia replied, still confused.

"Yeah," Sarah answered. "You're the talk of the day." Amelia's eyes widened as she glanced around the halls, finally seeing what they meant. "They've been talking about you since your little stunt at Nicky's" Sarah continued.

"Nicky's?"

"When you pulled Aaron's chair?"

Amelia laughed. "Oh that?" She waved her hand in front of her. "I was just a tad upset with him. I'm not anymore."

"Your not?" Caleb asked.

Amelia shook her head. "It's nearly impossible for me to stay angry with him. He is my best friend, after all."

"Are you sure he's just your friend?" Sarah said.

Amelia smirked at her. "I know what you're getting at and believe me, we are just friends."

"Do you plan to forgive him?" Caleb said, steering the conversation away from Sarah's implications, knowing where it would lead.

"When I see him," Amelia nodded.

"Now's your chance," Sarah responded, lifting her chin up. Amelia followed her nod and smiled. "We'll see ya in class?" Amelia nodded. Caleb and Sarah then walked ahead of her.

Amelia stopped behind Aaron and his friend's, Ryan and Bordy, who nodded their heads behind Aaron. He turned and saw Amelia standing in front of him. "Good morning, Ryan. Bordy." She acknowledged them. They returned the gesture with a nod. "Good morning, Aaron." She smiled at him.

Aaron looked away. Amelia opened her mouth to say something when an unruly head of red curls appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Aaron's head, and crashed her lips on his. Amelia lifted a brow at the scene before her. She glanced at the boys whom, she noticed, were rolling theirs eyes. She smirked. They caught her staring at them, and smiled apologetically at her. Amelia shrugged, chuckling.

She walked around the couple, still snogging, and said to Bordy and Ryan, "When he resurfaces, mind telling him I'm not angry with him?" The boys nodded. Amelia shook her head, an amused grin spread across her face when she reached Sarah and Caleb by their class.

"You talk to him?" Sarah asked looking behind her and frowning at what she was seeing.

"He was a little busy at the moment. But I left him a message through his friends," She dismissed, chuckling as she glanced behind her at Aaron and Kira, who had stopped their display of public affection and then proceeded to walk in the class.

Sarah frowned at Aaron, gave Caleb a quick kiss and followed Amelia inside toward their seats. She was confused by Amelia's behavior toward Aaron, but supposed that it was the way her and Aaron's friendship was.

* * *

Aside from the continuous whispers as Amelia walked to her classes, accompanied by either Sarah or Caleb who have put it upon themselves to watch her and shoo away anyone who would potentially harass her, even going as far as recruiting the other Sons and Kate, the rest of the day was uneventful.

Amelia seemed unfazed by all the sudden attention and all the rumors, each as ridiculous as the next. Although, she was secretly laughing at what she's been hearing. Especially since it was centered on some secret love affair she wasn't aware she had with Aaron but apparently everyone on campus was savvy to.

"_I heard she and Aaron were star crossed lovers and that she came to Ipswich for him only to have found out that he was with Kira. She was furious and knocked him out of his chair."_

"_I heard she knocked him out because he broke his promise to marry her after he found out she had been seeing someone else. Even though it had been way over with this other guy. She sacrificed living in Europe for him. I mean, who'd leave Europe? And for a guy? A guy like _Aaron Abbott._"_

"_Yeah, well, you're all wrong. Remember Chase Collins? The guy that disappeared after the dance? Yeah, I heard he confessed that he was the one to make him disappear because he found out she was dating him and Aaron was in love with her and she was furious because I guess she's in love with Chase or something."_

Yes, she was very entertained by the students of Spenser Academy. Never had she'd been the center of gossip. Always the mousy geekette at her old school in England. She couldn't find it in herself to be upset or bothered, just entertained. Even more so with the Sons, Sarah, and Kate's sudden urge to protect her from the onslaught of mean girls.

Instead of allowing them to look out for her, she'd walk the halls with her head held high, smiling and acknowledging the few students she recognized from classes, and laughed at the light conversation Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and the Sons initiated. Much to many of Spenser's resident "mean girls", like one Kira Snider's, dismay.

The rumors, the stares, the whispers, and the occasional paper ball thrown at her was supposed to make Mia feel inferior and insecure. It was all a ploy to squash Amelia Hewitt into social awkwardness. For Amelia to regress to the nerd she so obviously was. Kira had made sure she couldn't talk to Aaron at all.

She's noticed Aaron had tried to approach her, to talk to her and make up, but Kira wasn't having any of that. It was bad enough Amelia had the Sons all to herself; she didn't want her to have Aaron too.

It was a known fact at Spenser that if it weren't for the Sons, Aaron Abbott would have ruled the school. Along with Ryan Bael and Bordy Becklin; whom also seem to like Amelia, having stopped to chat with her a few times in the halls when she wasn't with her "bodyguards".

Kira couldn't understand it. Amelia wasn't remotely attractive. At least she didn't think so. With her curly honey-brown hair, reaching mid-back, which was in a bun today. A few strands framing her oval face. Her big amber eyes wreaked of bookworm. The freckles dotting her small nose and below her eyes. Her moderately small lips. Kira supposed Mia had the potential to be beautiful. _If she wore a bit of make up._ The only real thing Mia had going for her was the accent and those large breasts of hers. Perhaps that's why the male student body seemed to pant after her.

Didn't matter. She'd be rid of Amelia if it was the last thing Kira did. And it'll all start with her best friend, Aaron Abbott.

Speaking of Aaron Abbott; he was determined to find a way to talk to her. Ryan and Bordy had given him her message and he was relieved to hear she wasn't angry with him anymore. All he wanted now was to clear things up with her. Make up, be friends again, and move on. He's been waiting for her to attend Spenser long before she had suggested it and later promised.

Seeing her surrounded by the Douches of Ipswich angered him, though. Every time he found an opportunity one of them would appear out of nowhere, smiling their charming smile at her, and walking her to her classes. It annoyed Aaron to no end that she was with them. That she'd laugh with them, smile with them, even flirt with Reid Garwin for crying out loud. Yet, he'll admit to himself and no one else, that he was glad that Amelia didn't seem too interested in Reid. He's seen her laugh at every pick-up line he'd use on her. _And some of them would make a nun swoon. _He was proud of her girl for not falling for an ass like Reid Garwin.

So, when lunch finally arrived and he'd managed to elude Kira for what seemed like the millionth time that day, he decided he was going to have his talk with Amelia, whether she was with the Sons or not. He needed to make up with her. He needed to be around her. She was way too important to him to just let his dislike of the Sons to get in the way of his friendship with her. He wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. _Not this time._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Alrighty everyone! Here's the next chapter! :) I really don't like it. I mean, I started to like it when I began to write it, but as I got to the third part of it... I dunno. I couldn't find a way to get my point. I've written and re-written that part so many times that I decided to just write down what I had and let the story take care of itself. Seriously, I just zoned out, allowed the part of me writing this story take over completely and by the time I (or it, whatever) was done, I ended up with this. In my opinion, I think I could have (as well as my subconscious) done better. But *shrugs*... I am excited for the cafeteria scene though! :D The cafeteria scene is something that came to me out of nowhere and I can't stop thinking about it. I really hope you'll like it (and this chapter... *mutters, doubt it*) It's going to be fun!**

**Fic of the Day/Week/Month: _Death of me _by _Ella Wright._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind Every Man**

**Elm Treigh**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As untroubled and entertained as Amelia seemed to appear to her peers, she was glad that the Sons, Sarah, and Kate managed to put a temporary halt to the harassment of rumors surrounding her. And just in time for lunch.

It had begun to get out of hand when a couple of guys cornered her and began to bombard her with horrible verbal assaults. She had backed away from the two slowly until her back made contact with the wall.

"You don't seem like Aaron's type," One of them leered, eying her form shamelessly.

The other concurred, nodding his shaggy blond head. "Yeah. Much too innocent looking."

Mia jutted her chin out stubbornly and determinedly at the two. "If that's all you have to say..." She trailed, pushing herself off the wall as she began to walk past them. But the two teenage boys laughed as they tutted their response by pushing her back onto the wall.

"Not so fast," The one that had spoken first said.

"How about you give us a taste of what Aaron's getting?" The blond suggested brushing a wayward strand of her hair away from her face, grinning when she jerked her face away from him while simultaneously glaring at him and his friend.

"Being Abbott's English whore only means you're fair game, Sweetie," The other boy explained delightfully.

"Is that so?" Mia replied bringing her hand up and slapped the blond in the face while shoving the other boy away from her to make a break for it. The blond elicited an angry hiss and quickly grabbed Mia by the elbow and this time, slammed her roughly against the wall. The other boy sneered at her.

"Is there a problem here?"

Both boys and Mia froze at the sound of the intruders voice. They set their gazes on the man that spoke. Mia allowed a relieved sigh escape her lips. She pulled herself away from her harassers and took the few fleeting steps to stand beside the man that essentially saved her.

"No problem at all, Professor Caulfield," She replied, glaring at the boys, daring them to do something. "These boys were just on their way to class. Weren't you boys?"

Professor Caulfield eyed the young boys carefully as they had their eyes narrowed on Mia. A dangerous promise given directly to her. He glanced at Amelia from the corner of his eye, holding back a smirk to have seen a raised brow and fearless twitch of the lips from her otherwise innocent features. The boys gave her and the Professor a curt nod and grudgingly stalked away.

Mia sighed, turning to face her savior. "What?" She asked, confused at the grin he was giving her. Professor Caulfield shook his head dismissively. She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Caulfield."

"Please. Call me Holden," He smiled. "Most of my students do."

Mia cocked a brow at him. "Holden Caulfield? Really?" She grinned.

Holden rolled his eyes and laughed. "I know, I know. What can I say? My parents were fans."

Mia nodded. "At least you were named after someone as iconic as Holden Caulfield. I was named after a children's book character." She shook her head, chuckling, cheeks slightly pink. " A dimwitted maid, at that."

Holden boomed out a laugh, causing Amelia's blush to deepen a shade. "You got me beat there, Amelia." He paused before adding, "Bedelia."

Mia ducked her head, a little embarrassed but laughed lightly nonetheless at the expected jab. "Thanks again Mr. Caul— I mean, Holden. I'll see you in class tomorrow," She said making her way toward the Dining Hall.

"Don't forget to bring me your portfolio, Mia! I'd love to see your work!" Holden called after her.

Mia gave him a large smile before opening the door to the cafeteria. She scanned the large room for the Sons, Kate, and Sarah or Aaron. She didn't care to sit with either or have to deal with them for that matter. All she wanted was some peace of mind. At least for ten minutes.

She spotted a table center left of the room whose only occupant was a shy young man wearing glasses, hair slicked to the side neatly, hunched over a book and a notebook, chewing on the cap of his pen while holding what looked like a juice box. Amelia smiled to herself. She found her lunch mate.

She got in line, picking up the standard red tray on the way, eying the choices for the day. Each was as equally bad as the next. She wondered if the school was too preoccupied investing in the extra-curricular activities to even try to pay a smidgen of attention toward the food feeding the students responsible for the success of the extra-curricular activities they esteemed so much. _Apparently not._ She snorted a chuckle at the comicality of her thought.

She settled for a chicken sandwich, chips, lemonade, and vanilla pudding. She paid for her meal and proceeded to make her way toward the young man she had seen earlier. Determinedly ignoring the stares boring into her back as well as the whispers following after her as she walked.

She stood before him a few minutes later, sighing in relief to not have been bothered or stopped on her journey. "Hello!" She greeted.

The boy looked up from his book and gaped at her, choking on the juice he had been drinking. Eyes wide, cheeks quickly becoming pink. Amelia smiled at him. "Um, would you mind terribly if I join you?" She asked.

His jaw dropped at her request. No one's ever asked to sit with him before. Mia adjusted her book bag while balancing the tray she held, looking around nervously. The boy sitting before her still speechless, mouth agape, staring at her surprised.

"If it's not alright..." She began, turning her body to leave.

"What?" He finally managed to squeak out. His blush deepened at the crack he heard in his voice.

Amelia smiled. "Is it alright if I sit with you?" She asked again.

"Sit?" He repeated, dumbfounded. "With me?" He looked around, wondering if she was speaking to someone else. Perhaps someone behind him? He didn't see anyone. As per usual. His peers always gave him a wide girth of space. He did, however, notice said peers' rapt attention on him and the girl standing in front of him. He returned his own attention toward her. She had her head tilted to the side, waiting patiently for his answer, a smile still in place. "Uh... Sure?"

"Great!" She replied, plopping down next to him instead of across from him as he had thought she would. "My name's Amelia. Amelia Hewitt. But most people call me Mia." She extended a greeting hand for him to shake.

"Cornelius Irwin Clark III," He answered cautiously taking her hand. Wary that this was another cruel prank from his peers. Send over a pretty girl to sit with him. Get him to lower his guard. Then grab him from behind and give him the coveted and very mature wedgie. When nothing happened other than another genuine smile from Amelia, he finally allowed himself to return her smile as he continued his introduction. "But I prefer Cory."

"Pleasure to meet you, Cory," She said shaking his hand lightly then returning to her lunch. "And thank you for allowing me to sit with you."

"No problem?" Cory responded, unsure as he too returned to his task before Mia had interrupted him. Unfortunately, if he thought his lunch was going to be met with silence he thought wrong.

"What do you have there? If you don't mind me asking," Mia asked.

Cory peered over his shoulder from his book at her and flinched at how close she was. He watched her smother peanut butter on her potato chip then put it in her mouth. He raised a brow at her. She just gave him a wink.

"I, um, am writing notes for a sculpture I plan to make," He answered softly, tucking the notebook further away from her prying eyes.

"You're a sculptor?" Mia beamed, wiping her hands with her napkin as she turned her body to face Cory, one leg tucked under the other.

Cory leaned away from her. Taken off guard by her enthusiasm. "Um, yeah. I guess you can say that."

"I wasn't aware that Spenser's Art Program included sculpting," She leaned forward toward his notebook; ogling the notebook as though it held the secrets of the universe. "I was under the impression only Art and Photography were offered."

Cory rolled his eyes, frowning. "They are." At Amelia's confused expression he further explained. "Spenser Academy is a prestigious school alright. It's produced the most Ivy League bound students in the state. Possibly the country. But their Art program is equivalent to the food offered at lunch."

"It is?"

"Yes," He answered without a second thought. He grabbed his notebook and showed her his work, both done and those that were still just thoughts and ideas. "Spenser Academy doesn't want to be known for their artists. They want to be known for their All Star athletes and future CEO's. Students whose futures will bring the school more wealth than what they came in with already. Spenser lives off of the 'generous' donations from Alumni that take away from the creativity in this world."

Amelia nodded. "I had no idea," She admitted as she flipped through his designs. "You made all of these?"

Cory watched her thumb through his sketch book. Turning the pages carefully and delicately. He smiled. "Yeah."

"Wow," She breathed, impressed. "Self-taught?" She looked up at him. He nodded. "Wow."

"I-if you'd l-like," Cory stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The blush returning.

Mia smiled at him, head tilted to the side, waiting for what ever it was he was going to ask her. But then his eyes widened. He snatched his book from her hands and hunched over his food.

"Co—"

"Amelia?"

Amelia frowned. She turned to look at Aaron glaring at Cory. "Yes Aaron?"

"Beat it Cornelius," Aaron ordered gruffly.

Mia's mouth dropped. She turned around to see Cory packing his things frantically. She grabbed his arm when he was half-way up from his seat. He glanced down at her, confused.

"He prefers Cory," She said to Aaron. "And he doesn't have to go anywhere." She pulled Cory back down to his seat, keeping a hand on his arm.

"I need to talk to you," Aaron said, jaw clenched.

"So talk," Amelia replied, shrugging her shoulders as she gave her attention to a peanut butter dipped chip, turning her body away from Aaron and toward Cory.

Cory flushed, unsure of what to do and how to get out of the mess he was put in. It was a known fact in Spenser that if Aaron or his friends or at times, if it was Reid, or the Sons, say to move, you move. They were top dogs at Spenser and what they say and do was the law. Cory was just some freak who preferred inanimate objects over animated ones. And judging from the look on Aaron's face, Cory would be lucky if he got out of this without any bodily damage. He hung his head.

"Alone," Aaron tried again, scowling at Cory.

"I-it's al-alright, Mia," Cory stuttered softly, noticing Aaron's scowl deepen at saying her name. "I-I'll leave you two to talk."

"Yeah. You do that, Corky."

Amelia frowned at Aaron's words and at Cory for already standing to leave. She reached for his arm. Cory turned to her. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" Cory glanced at Aaron who was shaking his head, eyes narrowed at him. Warning him. "Us artists have to stick together, Cory. I'd love to get your opinion on what I've done." She smiled, trying to allow him to see that Aaron's reputation at Spenser Academy had no meaning to her.

"Uh, sure," Cory replied, giving her a nervous but apologetic grin before hightailing out of the cafeteria.

Mia sighed sadly as she watched Cory all but run out of the Dining Hall. As soon as he was out of sight, she wasted no time. She rounded on Aaron quickly, giving him her most angry and disappointed glare, causing Aaron to stumble backward. Not expecting the force of her irritation. "What do you want Aaron?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I, uh," Aaron began, at a loss for words. Rubbing the back of his head, trying to find his way back. "What were you doing sitting with Corky?" Not what he had initially wanted to say, but it was too late to take it back now.

"His name is _Cory_. And who I sit with is not your concern." She replied curtly.

Aaron clenched his jaw, straightening up. "Who you associate with—"

"Is. Not. Your. Concern," She repeated dangerously slow. "Really, Aaron. Is this your way of apologizing for your behavior last night?"

"Apologize?" Aaron blanched. "I didn't do anything worth apologizing for!" He pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.

Amelia stared at him, brows raised. She considered him a moment, chewing on another peanut buttered chip. "Really?" Aaron stuck his chin out. She nodded. "Well, then." She shouldered her bag, grabbing her tray, she stood. Upset that she had to cut her lunch short. Especially since she was starving. But she knew that she couldn't stay and just ignore him. He wouldn't let her. "I guess there is nothing more to say." She turned and walked away.

Aaron cursed under his breath and quickly cut her off, stopping in front of her. "Mia, wait. C'mon."

Mia rolled her eyes at him but smiled. "Yes?"

Aaron smirked. "Do you always have to make me work before we make up?"

"Of course," Mia replied, grinning widely. "How else are you going to learn you can't boss me around?"

"I wasn't—" He began to argue but Mia's raised brow stopped him. "Look, I'm sorry I was bossy. It's just..."

"You didn't think I'd care about anyone that weren't you and my father?" She suggested.

"Something like that," He blushed. "I'm used to having you all to myself Mia." He tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mia smiled. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a certain desperate to be Queen Bee Kira Snider. Mia rolled her eyes as Kira threw her arms around Aaron's neck, dropping butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Baby! There you are!" She exclaimed before turning her attention to Mia. "Oh hey Tia. Didn't see you there."

"It's Mia," Mia corrected politely.

"Oh, right," Kira dismissed. "C'mon babe. Everyone's waiting for us."

"In a minute. I'm talking to Mia," Aaron replied, disentangling her arms from around his neck.

"Oh c'mon Aaron. You're really gonna-"

"Enough!" Aaron yelled, grabbing Kira's wrists. "Shut up, alright? You don't own me."

"I'm your girlfriend," Kira pointed out, pulling her wrists away.

"Girlfriend? Kira, all you've ever been was an easy fuck. And not even a good one," Aaron spat.

Mia gasped. She watched Kira's body stiffen at his words. Her eyes glistening with tears. Mia wanted to reach out a comforting hand to her. Wanted to express how she thought Aaron's words were wrong and he shouldn't have said them. But Mia knew the gesture wouldn't be accepted, so she held back; glaring at Aaron instead.

"Leave Kira. It's over," Aaron finished.

Mia had had enough. She re-shouldered her bag and adjusted her tray and began to walk away from the two. This was an Aaron she didn't couldn't stand to be near anymore. Aaron, however, noticed her leaving and reached out for her harm. Mia moved herself from his grasp in time to see Kira give Aaron a good, loud, slap to the face.

"Fuck you Aaron Abbott!" She yelled at him. Scolwing at Amelia she turned with an audible huff away from the two.

"Not even if I were on my deathbed!" Aaron yelled after her, rubbing his cheek, frowning. He turned his attention to Amelia to see her glower disapprovingly at him.

Neither Aaron or Amelia, not even Kira, noticed the Cafeteria had succumbed to an anticipating silence. Breaths held; awaiting what would happen next in this new delightful drama playing before them all.

Aaron let his head fall backward and groaned. "What now?" He bellowed returning a tired gaze at Mia.

She just closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't believe you'd treat someone like that," She whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Aaron said incredulously. He took a step forward, taking hold of Mia's shoulders. "Do you know the shit she was spreading about you?" He gently rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms in a pleading manner.

Amelia set her hand on Aaron's forearms, stopping him. She peeled herself away from him, taking a couple of steps back. "Of course she was Aaron. She felt threatened by me. Do you have any idea how I felt? The things they said?"

Aaron pursed his lips. "I've heard."

Amelia shook her head. "No, Aaron. Not about me. About _you._"

He raised a brow at her statement. "Me?"

"Yes, Aaron. You. The things they said about you. About how you treat the girls on campus. Calling you the resident Spenser Prick. I couldn't believe it. Not the Aaron Abbott I know." She gripped the tray she was holding a little tighter. "But I suppose they were right." She turned around, her shoulders slumped, defeated.

Aaron stared after her, stunned. Was she really upset about what a bunch of jealous idiots were saying about him? She's supposed to be the victim here. She was the one the student body were hellbent on destroying thanks to Kira. Not him. He's heard a few things himself on how exactly some of his peers tried to ruin her, the most important girl in the world to him. Even went as far as slapping some sense to a few personally. And he knows about the two guys that cornered her in the hallway, calling Amelia his English whore and how they roughed her up a bit. He's already got a plan in motion for them. But that will all be dealt with after he's made up with Amelia. But all this stupid and unnecessary drama was getting in the way!

"Mia, c'mon!" Aaron called after her, taking a few quick steps to reach her, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around; a little harder than he had intended to.

Before either Aaron or Amelia could do anything to stop it, Amelia's tray came up and decided to leave a nice little mark on his Letterman jacket, while the chicken sandwich decided his curly locks would be a great nesting ground.

They both froze for a good second before the loud clatter of the plastic tray forced them to react. Amelia looked up at Aaron, eyes wide. She brought her left hand up to cover her mouth. Not in shock but to hide the grin she was wearing. With her other hand, she reached for a slice of lettuce hanging off his ear.

"I'm so sorry Aaron. I didn't-" She began but Aaron cut her off. Swatting her hand away harshly, leaving a small red mark.

"Fuck Mia! I knew you were mad but really?" He said, irritated as he wiped the food off his jacket with one hand while brushing the chicken sandwich out of his hair with the other.

Mia's posture straightened at Aaron's angry outburst. "It was an accident, Aaron."

Aaron scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Accident. Right." He continued to clean himself off.

Amelia glared at him. She pulled the strap of her bag back onto her shoulder since it had slipped to her elbow, her other hand in a fist as she glanced around her, ignoring the wide eyes of the students in the cafeteria. She could care less what they're thinking or about their stunned stares. Aaron was grating on her last nerves and she wanted to teach him a lesson. She spotted a vanilla pudding on someone's tray. Without concerning herself of the students protests as she picked up the bowl of pudding; Aaron too busy cleaning up the mess to notice let alone care, Amelia stood patiently, waiting.

"It _was_ an accident, Aaron," She repeated. "But _this_ isn't." She shoved the pudding in Aaron's face, making sure it covered every inch, then turned around with a huff just as Kira had done. _The nerve of him!_ She thought angrily.

The cafeteria erupted in laughter and applause. No one, other than Reid or the Sons, had ever shown Aaron Abbott up for being an ass. Amelia had, without a doubt, gained some respect from most of the student body for doing what many have wanted to do since Middle School.

Aaron growled, swiping the pudding from his eyes and face, glaring daggers at everyone laughing around him. He could see Amelia's retreating figure through the lumps of vanilla still clustered on his eye lashes. There was no way he was going to allow her to get away with shoving pudding in his face, humiliating him in _his_ school in _his_ town. He searched the tables around him desperately seeking a weapon of his own. He spotted a tray carrying a bowl of red and green jell-o. He took it from the tray, the student too busy laughing at him to care, and held the bowl nicely on his palm. He looked up at Amelia's back.

"Amelia Hewitt!" He shouted after her over the roaring laughter.

Amelia really didn't want to turn around and face him. She just couldn't stand to be near _this_ Aaron Abbott. The Aaron Abbott she recalled was nothing like the one she's met today. This Aaron, this jock, prick, womanizing player, wasn't the Aaron she spent her summers with. He wasn't the Aaron she all but grew up with. He wasn't behaving at all like the Aaron Abbott she called her best friend.

This Aaron was an act. A spectacle. A brand name at Spenser Academy. She was fooling herself. She should have known better.

All those summers spent together with him was a waste. Not once had he introduced her to his friends. Not once had he invited her out to eat around Ipswich or to any of the summer parties she knew he was invited to. At first she was flattered. She kind of liked that she knew a side of Aaron Abbott that Ipswich couldn't even dream of. She liked that she was his special friend. The only girl he ever came for, cancelled plans for, the only girl he truly cared about and respected. She liked how special he'd make her feel. But then Spenser Academy happened. And now she feels like an idiot.

"Amelia!" She heard again.

She sighed, closing her eyes to search for some patience within herself, she slowly turned around to face Aaron. Had she had her eyes open she may have noticed the slice of tomato that had flown out of her chicken sandwich and may have known to avoid stepping on it so that she wouldn't fall backward causing her eyes to open in surprise and her arms to spread apart, desperately seeking something, anything, to catch her fall. After realizing her fate, however, she scrunched her eyes shut, awaiting the harsh sting of the hard linoleum cafeteria floor on her bum. But she didn't feel any sting. She opened one eye, then the other, looking around wondering what happened.

First thing she registered was that she was at a sitting position, level to the table she was at. Second thing she noticed was the people surrounding the table were the same people she had initially wanted to avoid when she entered the Dining Hall. Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, and Kate. All of which had their jaws dropped wide open, staring above her head. _That's odd. _Third thing she noticed was that what ever she landed on was warm. She turned around and had the decency to blush; realizing that the warmth she felt was due to her having landed on Tyler's lap. Tyler smiled widely at her, squeezing her hip gently with one hand, letting her know that he understood it was an accident. Amelia, nonetheless, gave him an embarrassed smile. Fourth thing she realized was her left hand had indeed caught onto something. Which led to the fifth thing registered. The silence the cafeteria had taken upon and that everyone's faces and dropped jaws were directed at what ever was a little above Amelia's head.

Amelia gazed at the arm her hand had caught, trailing her eyes upward to realize the last and final thing. The arm belonged to Reid Garwin. Also his face as well as the front of his blazer was covered in red and green jell-o. Amelia's eyes widened, but her reaction wasn't shocked silence at Reid's appearance. No. She instead burst into laughter causing everyone to stare at her with raised brows.

"And you call yourself an athlete, Aaron?" She said in between laughing. She tugged on Reid's arm to get him to stand closer to her while she reached behind her for a napkin. She then began to gently clean off the jell-o as she said, "Maybe your aim would be better with the light's off? Oh wait. You _need_ them on that for that too. My mistake."

At that declaration, true or not, the cafeteria returned from their shocked stupor and laughed loudly. Reid grinned widely at her, eyes twinkling with new appreciation for the girl now gently cleaning his face. That is, until he, Tyler, and Amelia were suddenly all covered in macaroni and cheese.

For the third time that day, the Dining Hall stilled with shock. Their laughter held in their throats after an audible and collective gasp from the entire student body.

"How's that for aim?" Aaron sneered. His face already red with anger and humiliation.

Amelia was in the middle of wiping off the jell-o off of Reid's chin when Aaron had thrown the mac 'n cheese. She sat on Tyler's lap, frozen in place, struggling to believe that Aaron had actually tried again and succeeded. She glanced at Tyler then at Reid both of which gave her a pointed look. She nodded in consent. One thought processing through each of their minds.

"Guys, don't" Caleb pleaded, knowing well what's to happen next.

Amelia stood from Tyler's lap grabbing what ever food she could find. Reid and Tyler following suit.

"I suggest you four stock up on some ammo," Reid said, unable to suppress the glee in his eyes.

He stood erect, holding a plate of food. Amelia stood next to him, also holding her weapon of chili cheese fries. Tyler was right next to her holding a bowl of creamed corn. Across from them was Aaron; bouncing a bowl of chocolate pudding flanked by Ryan and Bordy.

"You sure you wanna do this Abbott?" Reid said smiling.

"As sure as I was with your mom last night, Garwin," He replied.

Amelia snorted at the remark receiving a questioning glance from Reid. She just shrugged at him lifting her chili cheese fries higher. "Enough foreplay, Aaron. You were never good at it anyway."

It was Reid and Tyler's turn to snort as they too lifted their edible weapons, preparing for battle. Aaron and his lackies mimicking their movements.

"Garwin's mother didn't seem to complain," Aaron said grinning as he lurched his arm back and launched his food at Reid, Tyler, and Amelia; Ryan and Bordy took his cue and threw their food. Reid, Tyler, and Amelia also launched their weapons. Neither landed on their intended targets but rather at innocent bystanders.

Everyone gasped for a brief moment before scrambling to grab a weapon of their own while others quickly exited the room so as not to get hit or sought refuge under the tables to be in the action but not get hit. Someone called out, "FOOD FIGHT!" And that was all it took for food to start flying at every direction. Some even landing on the original six people that started the whole fight, others landing on Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate.

Everyone was shouting and laughing. Even those that were in line getting their lunch joined in, reaching under the sneeze guard, hands taking hold of what ever they could find and throwing it in the array of food in the air. Not taking aim at anyone in particular just throwing their food to be a part of the fun.

The Lunch Ladies ran in the back room, to the safety of their kitchen so as not to get hit. They peered through the small windows of the doors mouths hanging open, unable to believe what they were witnessing. Never, in all their years working at Spenser Academy, had any student initiated any food fight. Even the most troubled of teens that had spent more time in the Provost's office then in a classroom had the gall to throw any food at anyone. Those teens skipped the food throwing and went straight to the fists throwing. Yet there they were, cowering in the sanctum of their kitchen watching the food they labored over fly through the air landing on bodies, walls, and floors.

As the students continued their frivolity, laughing and squealing in delight, Aaron and Amelia were targeting each other specifically; getting closer and closer to one another. With giant grins plastered on their faces, they were within arms length from each other. Each held what looked like a slice of chocolate cake and a triumphant grin for the other. They lifted their cake over their heads aimed at one another, extending out an arm as though they were going to throw a football when suddenly, Kira came out of nowhere and dumped some scalding soup over Aaron's head. Amelia gasped, appalled. She dropped her cake to the floor and stepped forward to check if Aaron was alright but instead slipped on the cake and began to fall. Someone grabbed her from behind by the waist to steady her but the momentum of her already falling form and the floor sleeked with chocolate frosting caused whomever grabbed her to fall with her.

Amelia squawked as the Dining Hall spun in front of her. Next thign she knew, she was on the floor on top of Tyler Sims, chest to chest. She stared at him, wide eyed, then blushed furiously as she laughed. Tyler also laughed, tucking a gravy stained strand of honey curls behind her ear.

"Sorry," He whispered.

Amelia shook her head, dismissing the apology. She crawled backward, taking his hand as she tried to stand. She slipped a little but otherwise managed to keep some semblance of balance as she helped Tyler get to his feet. Tyler, however, did slip and since Amelia was still holding his hand they played a brief game of tug 'o war before Amelia took the advantage by stepping backward onto some more cake, causing her to fall yet again, dragging Tyler down with her.

Tyler pulled her by the waist, pressing her against him, preparing to spin them so that he could take the brunt of the fall as he had done before, but it was too late. Instead, he held her closely, tightening his grip on her with one arm while extending out the other behind her to catch their fall. He heard a familiar crack in his right wrist as he landed on her.

"Umph!" Amelia let out. Tyler's weight on her knocked some wind out of her.

"Sorry," Tyler said for the second time.

"It's alright," Amelia rasped out, trying to regain some of the air she had momentarily lost. She looked up to speak but was caught off guard by Tyler's blue eyes. Without really thinking, she lifted her head up toward him, licking her lips, and smiling at the taste of cheese and jell-o. Tyler was also caught in her honey eyed stare, leaning down toward her, glancing at the now moistened lips of Amelia Hewitt, wanting to take a taste.

"Get off her, Sims!" Aaron growled, lifting Tyler up from the collar of his blazer upon seeing that he was about to kiss his girl.

Amelia blinked once. What had almost happened? Was she about to let Tyler Sims, youngest Son of Ipswich, kiss her? She quickly scrambled to her feet ready to scold Aaron but a loud shrill of a whistle stopped everyone in their tracks. Grabbing their attention toward the entrance of the Dining Hall where a very angry and disgruntled Provost stood encircled by a handful of security guards. He held a megaphone in one hand and a take-no-prisoners scowl on his reddened face.

Using the megaphone, he said, "What is going on here? Who is responsible for this?"

Everyone looked away from the Provost, doing their best not to chance glances at Amelia and Aaron. Glances that didn't go unnoticed by Provost Higgins. He turned his head to one of the security guards, whispered something before the man nodded and briskly walked away.

Amelia hung her head but couldn't stop a smile presenting itself on her face. She stepped forward, ready to take her punishment. But Aaron grabbed her by her right elbow while someone else grabbed her left. She stared confused at Reid who had held her left elbow hostage.

"It was me," Both he and Aaron said.

They glared at each other and again spoke at the same time, "What? No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No. It. Wasn't!"

"It was me!"

"..."

"Fine! It was him!" They finished pointing a thumb at each other.

Amelia snorted, "Guys. t's alright." Some of the students snickered.

Provost Higgins' scowl, if possible, deepened. He pointed three fingers at Amelia, Aaron, and Reid. "You three. My office in five minutes!" He turned to another security guard. "Get everyone to class. No one gets to change out of their clothes till the end of the school day."

A loud resounding groan passed through the students as the few students who were close enough to hear the Provost relayed his decision to others.

"Everyone to class! _Now!_" He yelled through his megaphone before exiting the cafeteria clearly annoyed.

The laughter from moments ago was replaced by sounds of rustling and mumbling from students gathering their belongings and slowly bustling out of the lunch room. Some taking hold of others as they slipped and slid out the exits.

Tyler squeezed Amelia's shoulder brushing off Aaron's glower. Amelia looked behind her and smiled at him. "See ya later," He said to her and Reid; clapping Reid on the back chuckling.

Reid smirked, waving good bye to his friends who wore awed smiles at him. He then turned to Amelia. "Shall we?"

Amelia laughed. "We shall."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty everyone. Sorry for the very long wait. I'd give an excuse but honestly? All it really was was same old shiz, different day but amplified. :/ Anyway, I haven't given up on this story so hakuna matata on that front. In fact, I have a few ideas planned out. Even done a bit of research. :) **

**I hope you like this chapter, by the way. I had it written a long time ago, just hadn't typed it up. It was a fun chapter to write and I hope it reads that way. :)**

******Fic of the Day/Week/Month: _A New Feeling _by _Calie1_**

******Thank you for reading! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind Every Man**

**Elm Treigh**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Never, in all my years as the Provost of Spenser Academy, has there ever been such blatant disrespect to our distinguished establishment as has been shown today by you three!"

Mia hung her head, ashamed. Perhaps she should have resolved her personal issues with Aaron in private, without food and definitely without an audience. She was just so caught up in the moment, in her frustration with Aaron that she didn't think. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel and all she felt was dumping her food on Aaron's perfectly coiffed curls. So she did.

She hadn't expected Aaron to be so over bearing, so over protective, or so forthright. The Aaron she knew was kind, sweet, generous, thoughtful, caring, and tactful. This Aaron Abbott falsely believed himself above others. This Aaron Abbott had avowed himself that Mia was his. Mia belonged to him. He knew her first. He grew up with her first. She was his. Well, Mia didn't share the same entitlement for him. Her Aaron Abbott was the playful, funny, adventurous Aaron from her time spent with him during the summer. Her Aaron was everything a girl could want in a boy – er – best friend. He was her best friend. Right?

She hoped they were. She hoped they could move past whatever _this_ was and still be best friends. Or maybe they were too old to be friends? Maybe they were too different? Maybe her missing two summers had been a mistake? What will she do without Aaron by her side? He and her father were all she had in Ipswich. She can't go through her father's illness alone. She can't go through her heart ache alone. She can't lose her best friend. Not with her secret growing bigger with each day. She'll need him now more than ever. She has to fix this rift between them. For her sake, if nothing else.

"Miss Hewitt!"

"Huh?" Mia blushed; having been caught not listening to the Provost's lecture.

"I must say, Miss Hewitt, I am thoroughly disappointed that the daughter of the prominent and talented Ellia Sanderson would behave so reprovingly," Provost Higgins stated coldly. "She must be turning in her grave."

Mia let out a small squeal, eyes wide at Provost Higgins before she looked away wringing her hands. Aaron leaned closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She was provoked, Sir. I provoked her." He gritted out.

"It doesn't matter!" Higgins dismissed. "The three of you will receive an incomplete in all your classes today for your time will be spent in the cafeteria scrubbing and cleaning it spotless with toothbrushes like the delinquents that you've shown yourselves capable of being! I don't care how long it takes! All night into the dawning day if need be. And you _will _attend _all_ of your classes tomorrow _on time!_ Is that understood?"

"You can't keep us all overnight, Sir," Reid replied. "Some of us don't live on campus." He gave a sideways glance at Mia.

"Her father and Aunt have been notified. They expect her home tomorrow after classes."

"My Aunt?" Mia asked. "My Aunt Emma is in Ipswich?"

"You didn't know?" Aaron asked her, removing his arm from her shoulders to hold her hand instead.

Mia shook her head, brows furrowed. Why would her Aunt be in Ipswich? There were still a couple of months before Christmas, which is when her Aunt had said she'd visit. Did her father call her? If so, for what? As support for her? Or as support for him? Did her father's illness get worse? Is that why her Aunt Emma was in town?

She caught Aaron staring at her seemingly coming unto the same conclusion she had as he pressed his lips together. As soon as they found a chance he was going to do everything possible to help Mia either get a hold of her father or sneak away to go see him. Aaron knew how important Mr. Hewitt was to his best friend. He was important to him too. After all, Mr. Hewitt acted more like a father to him than his own father. Despite the day's events Mr. Hewitt was his extended family and Mia is his best friend. At least he hoped she still was. He hoped she knew that he'd do anything for her and that his actions came from missing her so much. He hoped she'd give him the chance to apologize to her. Aaron felt a slight squeeze to his hand. He glanced at their hands then back at her and smiled at the small appreciative grin he received.

"Now that everything is cleared up," Provost Higgins continued without a notice to Aaron's and Mia's silent exchange. He clasped his hands together walking to his desk. "Donnie is outside waiting to escort you all to the dining hall. He and Darrell will be watching you three to be sure no one leaves." He took a seat, regarding Reid, Mia, and Aaron intently. "And don't bother leaving to get cleaned up. You'll clean as you are. Dismissed." He waved his hand swiveling his chair away from them. Lecture and punishment delivered.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Provost, Sir," Reid saluted sarcastically, making an about face and slumping out of the office. Aaron and Mia followed after, hand in hand.

* * *

Donnie and Darrell, Security for the three delinquents they were escorting, opened the doors to the dining hall, a smug smirk on their faces. Nothing pleased them more than to see privileged brats get what they deserve. Even if it were something as small as cleaning up the mess they made. Literally.

"After you," Donnie snidely remarked with a wave of his hand to the opened door.

"As it should be," replied Reid, strutting past him and his companion, causing the men to scowl after him.

Aaron and Mia entered still hand in hand. They heard Donnie and Darrell let the doors fall closed harshly behind them. Mia surveyed the room. She let out a resigned sigh. "Oh my, this place _is_ a mess."

Aaron looked around him. Mia was right. The cafeteria was a complete disaster. Food, drinks, and God knows what else were splattered all over; on the walls, the windows, the tables – of those that weren't turned over to be used as a shield. Even chairs were dragged or shoved away by students seeking refuge from the onslaught of food.

"Where are you planning to start, Mia?" Reid asked casually leaning against the doors, arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Mia said her brows rose incredulously at the blond. "Where _I'm_ planning to start?" Reid nodded. That was what he said. "Oh lord." She groaned glancing at Aaron for some assistance.

"We're in this together, Garwin," Aaron hissed but the look on his face failed to hide the wary uncertainty of their punishment. Where were they to start?

"Am I to understand that neither of you have ever cleaned a room? Not even your own? Ever?" Mia ventured to ask.

Aaron ducked his head in admission, rightfully chagrined. Reid, however, shrugged carelessly. "Never needed to," he replied. "Goes with 'being rich'."

Mia stared up at the ceiling giving a silent prayer for patience and a frown at the dried chili. She huffed indignantly at their answers, striding off toward one of the three janitorial carts provided. She took off her blazer, rolled up her sleeves, and readjusted her hair into a messy bun. She gave Aaron a pointed look to follow her lead to which he did, removing his own blazer and rolling up his sleeves as well. Reid was having none of it. He moved away from the doors taking the same stance on the wall over. He wasn't going to do any cleaning. No Son of Ipswich was going to do any cleaning. Period.

"Oy!"

Reid looked up only to shrink back in shock at the fierce look Mia presented him.

"No one asked you to take any fault. No one asked you to speak up," She began walking determinedly toward him with each word spoken. "You did!" She pointed a harsh finger at his chest, making Reid wince, and shrink further into himself. "If you didn't want to be here than you should have left that mouth of yours shut!"

Reid peered over Mia's shoulder for an escape but all he saw was Aaron unsuccessfully hiding a smirk. He wasn't about to let Aaron get the better of him. That included his little female sidekick. He scowled at Aaron then down at Mia. He patted her hand away from his chest taking a side step away from her.

"Hey, so I spoke up. No big deal. I didn't want all the credit to go to-"

"'_All the credit'_?!" Mia grabbed his arm and with strength neither expected, shoved Reid back in front of her. "You believe this to be some sort of game, do you? Well, it isn't. We aren't all born with a false sense of royalty, Garwin."

"False sense of royalty?" Reid repeated.

"Yes, Garwin! You are not any better than anyone around here or Ipswich or the continent. You have to face the same consequences to every decision you make as everyone else. And right now, you chose to take a bit of blame which brought you here with Aaron and myself to clean up a mess _we_ began," she waved a hand to herself and Aaron standing behind her enjoying the show before him. "But _you_ contributed." She looked behind her giving Aaron a nod to the remaining cart. Aaron's smirk turned into a smile as he pushed over the cart toward Mia and Reid. "Thank you Aaron." She returned to Reid with a steely glare. "Grab something to clean with, pick a spot, and start cleaning!" She pinned him against the wall with the cart and strode away from him toward her own. Aaron couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

Reid stared after Mia with a mixture of awe and disdain. No one, other than his brothers, specifically Caleb, had ever dared to speak to him the way she had. Who was this girl? Who did she _think_ she was? What made her believe she could speak to him like she did? To treat him as she did? He's Reid Garwin! A Son of Ipswich! No one had the right to talk down to him! No one! Especially not one of Aaron Abbott's lackeys. That's what she is. She's nothing. A nobody riding on Abbott's weak coattails. What could she possibly see in Aaron anyway? What could Abbott have that he didn't? But more importantly, why was his body betraying him like it did; straining against his trousers like he was?

If Reid Garwin was a smart sensible young man, he'd listen to his subconscious warning him to stay away from Mia Hewitt. Leave the Brit alone. Leave her be with Aaron Abbott if that's who she chooses to be with. He could have his pick of any girl at Spenser. Girl's that would willingly drop their panties with a snap of his fingers (or a flash of black eyes). He didn't need Mia to belittle his person. He didn't need an angry, annoyed, self-righteous little nobody thrusting an entitled finger at his chest. He didn't need it but somehow, he wanted it.

Mia was a challenge. Sure, he had challenges before. Other girls that wouldn't fall under his charms as Mia hadn't. Girls that looked down at his privilege and status as Mia had. Girls that were not impressed with him in the slightest as Mia wasn't. Girls that he conquered eventually because in the end, he knew that they all wanted the same thing. The opportunity to say they had a Son of Ipswich. The ones to be able to say they tamed the rebel Son of Ipswich but in reality were just as much a notch on his belt as he was to their bed post.

Reid knew he and his brothers were the Golden Geese of Ipswich. He knew every girl wanted them and every guy wanted to be them. He knew his role, his title, what he was among his brothers. He was the rebel. The 'bad boy'. The Son of Ipswich that was expected to die from some addiction from working a job his surname handed to him. Or to die from the family's secret addiction right after high school, at the rate he was going.

He was aware of it all and never truly thought twice about it. Besides, he wasn't known for his sensibility. He wasn't known to think twice over any decision. He was impulsive. He listened to what _he_ wanted, not to what others wanted for him or what others thought was best for him. And what he wanted was Mia. He wanted Mia because of her sass. He wanted Mia because she didn't want him. He wanted Mia because she was Aaron's. He wanted Mia because she once was Chase's. He wanted Mia and he always got what he wanted. So what if it was a bad idea? So what if it wasn't what was best for him? The bad ideas were always the most fun, anyway.

He shook his head, chuckling to himself. With one hand he pushed the cart off of himself. With the other hand he discretely adjusted himself and his trousers. Mia didn't need see how she affected him. At least not yet.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no read, huh? Sorry! I know it's been what? Years? So many things were going on I couldn't (and likely won't) begin to tell you what has happened. Let's just pretend my absence was my needing a break from writing, yes? I mean, does it really matter that I've been away? What matters is that I update, right? Well, here I am updating and I'm already done with the next chapter. I just have to type it up and post it. Hopefully I won't have any... domestic distractions this time so that I can continue on this writing streak I have going on. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's a little shorter than my previous ones. I had to get this to you all! Again I'm so so SO SORRY! Enjoy!**

**Fic of the**** Day/Week/Month/Year: _Monday Afternoon_ by _Calie1_**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind Every Man**

**Elm Treigh**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After Reid apologized to Mia – "I guess it wouldn't kill me to clean a little." – They decided on a plan of action. Mia concluded that in order to clean quickly and efficiently, they'd have to make a bigger mess of the place. She ordered Aaron and Reid to gather all the tables and chairs in the center of the room while wiping them clean. Then she instructed them to each take a wall and hose them down, free of the layers of the food fight. The wall of windows would be last.

With jobs given, they each set out to do their work. Aaron and Reid righted the tables and chairs, wiping them down as Amelia had told them to, and began collecting them in the center while Mia swept and mopped the area clean for them. Once done Aaron and Reid picked a wall and began hosing off the grime of sticky drinks and chunks of dried food. Mia had a stepping ladder to scrub off what wouldn't slide off before she gave her attention to the counter and sneeze guard where the food was kept.

All of this took ninety minutes.

Neither Aaron nor Reid had expected to feel tired over manual labor. They were both in great physical shape, of course. At the peak of their youth; working out to keep their physique for venial purposes by societal pressure or to endure their respective sports. Yet cleaning, scrubbing down walls, and wiping down tables and chairs were much more draining. It was emasculating to their egos.

Their muscles were beginning to protest, working up a sweat. They've long since stripped themselves down to their wife beaters and trousers. Even Mia had removed most of her uniform, except for her tank and skirt. Becoming a bit of a distraction to both teenage boys resulting in an exasperated Amelia to demand they get back to work.

She rolled her eyes at their hormones, continuing her work simultaneously picking up her button-up blouse and putting it on. Their sweaty sculpted bodies weren't as big of a distraction to her as her tank and skirt was to them, she had but to cover up to fix that problem. A bit of an inconvenience to her but her focus was on completing the terms of her punishment so that she could return home to her father and her Aunt. To get to the bottom of the reason for her Aunt's visit.

Unless her Aunt's visit was exactly that. A visit. Perhaps she was putting too much thought to it. Perhaps the day's events, the possibility of losing her best friend over a nonsensical envy, pored over into her fear of losing her father. Or maybe she subconsciously wanted to make Aaron jealous?

It wasn't as though she could deny that he grew up into an attractive young man. Aaron Abbott had always been handsome. From the first day they met she noticed his good looks. How could she not? Those thick curls, blue eyes, and cheek bones could make the heart of a devout abstinent quiver. Combine that with his roguish smile, adventurous character, and noble loyalty; well who would be able to resist him?

According to the whispers that circulate Spenser, not many girls did. Yet she knew her appearance caught his attention. She saw the way he looked at her in the library yesterday. How he recognized her before she recognized him. Amelia didn't consider herself beautiful, gorgeous, or hot. She learned what looked good on her, what her best physical assets were, and how to make such features stand out. She learned how to appear pretty while remaining invisible. Still, Aaron had noticed her then as he notices her now. Only one other boy had acknowledged her as Aaron (and she supposed Reid too) have and that was Chase.

_Chase Collins._ She thought with a sigh.

What happened to Chase? Where could he be? Amelia needed to find him. Not only for her own peace of mind but she needed his help. Something happened the night he left. Something she couldn't explain. Something that resulted in a secret she's had to harbor for the past three months. Something she believed only Chase had the answers to. Only Chase would know what really happened the night he left. Only Chase could give her the answers she needs. _Only Chase._

After all, Chase has been the only one for her, right? He had been her first for many important adolescent 'Rights of Passage'. Chase was the one that taught her how to play poker and billiards, a skill her father helped perfect. He taught her how to drive. Chase was her first date. He was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love. He was her first… 'first'. When he told her he had to leave to find his biological father, to find semblance for his life; a journey he had to take alone without anything or anyone holding him back, he became her first heartache.

A heartache she hoped would come to an end once she found him. If not for closure then for forgiveness. She was prepared to forgive him. He left her to find answers. She understood this despite how heart breaking it felt at the time. She couldn't and wouldn't hold it against him. He had gone through so much and truth be told she'd do anything for Chase. Chase was her first love and will always have a place in her heart. For that reason alone she'd do whatever he'd ask, whatever was best for him, for them. He showed her that she could be loved as a woman and return that love to a man. She owed him so much.

Mia glanced at Aaron and sighed. There was a time she had believed Aaron would have been the young man to claim the title of 'Her First' and a part of her felt guilty that he wasn't. It was a promise made long ago. She promised him he would be her first when they were preteens. During a time when Aaron had lost both parents to divorce. A time when he was feeling lost, insecure, alone, and unloved; when he felt at fault for the animosity between his parents, acknowledged his first fear, and found the courage to voice them to the only person he trusted.

"_They've been fighting again. I don't know of what."_

_A twelve year old Aaron Abbott murmured to his best friend. They were sitting crossed legged beside each other on the banks of the small pond his mother had built in their vast backyard. Their 'Pond of Tranquility' as Amelia had named it. It was where he and Mia had their most intimate talks, shared their darkest fears, and brightest hopes. It was where they confessed their deepest desires and worries. It was there that Aaron allowed himself the vulnerability that would have shamed him otherwise. _

_He felt a delicate hand cover his. He looked down at it before gazing upward to its owner, a small amber eyed girl with specks of freckles across her nose and cheeks, her honey brown curls moving in the small breeze that their pond always attracted. It was her eyes that kept his attention. Mia's eyes always full of compassion and understanding. Never judging instead always kind and inquiring. He trusted her without a second thought. It was difficult not to with eyes like hers._

_Aaron looked away, squeezing the hand that held his. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, awaiting some encouraging words from his best friend to make things better. To make the pain hurt less. _

"_Aaron," she began, taking in a small breath. "I'm terribly sorry but I truly don't believe your parent's disagreement has anything to do with you." Aaron snorted in disappointment. Mia pressed her lips together. "They love you, Aaron. You know that, right?"_

"_They're talking about getting a divorce. Mom already mentioned it. I'm gonna have to choose between them." He gazed out at the pond, at the ducks swimming; bathing themselves._

"_They won't get a divorce Aaron. I'm sure of it."_

_He looked at his best friend then, an angry glare hidden behind his sadness. How could she be so optimistic? So certain of things she doesn't know anything about? _So naïve._ She hasn't seen the ugly fights like he has. She hasn't heard the harsh words they exchanged in their arguments or the objects thrown. She doesn't feel the hate in the air like he does. Mia hasn't been living through the falling out of love his parents were going through. That's what was going on. His parents were falling out of love._

_He wondered when exactly that happened and how had it happened. Was it his dad spending more time in the office than was necessary? Was it his mom attending more charity events than she had previous years? In any case, his parents were so in love it was sickening yet beautiful to watch. He always imagined one day he'd fall in love like his father loved his mother and it would be as beautiful and wondrous as theirs was. But if his own parents could be so ridiculously in love one day to throwing glasses and horrible names at one another the next day, what hope has he to find a love more grandiose? What guarantee has he that his parent's fates will not become his?_

_As if reading his mind Mia whispered, "It won't be the same, Aaron." She moved closer to him, her shoulder nudging his. "When you find love it'll be magnificent. It'll be unlike any love ever told. Do you know why?" Aaron shook his head, allowing her to continue. "Because it will be _your_ love."_

_Aaron smiled at Amelia. The undeterred confidence she had in him was astounding, even to him. He loved her. Not like his dad once loved his mom but it was love nonetheless. Then again, what if his love for Mia one day disappeared? What if one day he woke up and saw her honey eyes and thought them detestable? What if one day he heard her voice and it enraged him? What if one day her touch made his skin crawl? What if one day everything he loved about her he suddenly hated? What if one day his friendship with Mia became like his parents?_

_In a sudden rush of panic, he grabbed both her hands in his, turning to face her, ignoring the startled confusion on her pretty freckled face. _

"_Mia will you promise me something?" he began. Mia nodded slowly, unsure. He took a deep breath thinking back to what his mom once said to him about how she knew she loved his dad. "Will you promise to be my first?"_

"_Sorry, your what?"_

"_My first," he insisted, scooting closer to her. "You know…" He looked down at their hands, running his thumbs over the soft skin, doing his best to suppress a blush._

"_I don't understand, Aaron. Your first in what way?" She stared at him baffled by his request._

"_My mom and dad, Mia. They don't love each other anymore. That's why they're fighting so much."_

"_Aaron, please, you mustn't think-"_

"_And I don't want that to happen to us because Mia I love you and I don't ever want to _not_ love you. You're my best friend."_

_Mia froze. That certainly wasn't what she expected to hear. She ducked her head so that she could attempt to catch his eye. When he finally gave her the access she sought, her expression softened. _

"_I love you too, Aaron," she replied with a shy smile._

"_So promise to be my first, Mia. Please."_

His first?_ She thought, trying to figure out what he meant before it struck her. _His first!_ She looked away from him, blushing. She tried to remove her hands from his grasp but Aaron wouldn't allow it._

"_Aaron, I, um…"_

"_Please Mia! I don't mean right away or whatever. I know you're not ready and neither am I, we're only twelve. There's still so much to learn, but one day we will and it should be with someone we love, right?"_

"_Well, yes it should but Aaron-"_

"_And I love you and you love me, right?"_

"_Yes but-"_

"_And we'll always love each other forever because we're best friends and friends love each other always and-"_

"_Aaron!" Mia interrupted. She looked hard at the desperate look in his eyes. The fear of losing her friendship, losing her love evident in every shaky breath he took. She hated his parents then, for planting that fear in their brilliant and handsome son. _

_She was only twelve years old though! They both were! How could she possibly think to consider making such a serious promise? She had just learned the specifics of Womanhood last summer. She had 'The Talk' with both her father and Aunt Emma last year. It would be crazy to make a promise about sex, wouldn't it? Why did Aaron think that being each other's first would validate their love for each other, anyway? What could make him believe that? Was it something his parents had told him? Granted, all she knew about sex was what her father and Aunt Emma told her and that was that sex is something not to be taken lightly. That it is something that could be wonderful and lovely as well as tragic and painful. That if shared with the right person, someone you love, then sex would become the most special, most intimate thing that could be given. Maybe Aaron's parents had told him the same thing? Why else would he ask her to be his first? If that were the case then she should feel flattered. Shouldn't she? Besides, she loves Aaron. She confessed her love to him. Too late to take it back now. Not that she would take back what she said. After all, she had her fantasies. Fantasies of being his girlfriend and one day, maybe, even his wife. She loves Aaron Abbott. He is her best friend. _

_She squared her shoulders, a decision made. "I, Amelia Hewitt, promise you, Aaron Abbott, to be there for you always. I promise to be your friend and if the day comes, I promise to be… to be your first lover."_

_Aaron's eyes widened at the declaration, finally realizing what his fear had brought. He looked away, now feeling unsure of what he's done. Of the promise he's forced his best friend to make. He meant what he said about loving her. Aaron loves Amelia. He'll probably always love her and was sure that she loves him. Even if she hadn't a clue before his announcement he had always known her true feelings for him. Aaron knew Amelia better than she knew herself. He knows what she's thinking before a thought was formed in her head. He knew her emotions better than he knew his own. That was why they complimented each other so well. Amelia humanized him. He brought forth the confidence she hides so well. Did he know she would promise her virginity to him? No but she did anyway. That was testament to her devotion to their friendship and how much she loved him._

_He started this, it would be wrong not to follow through. He gulped down a lump rising, also squaring his shoulders. "I, Aaron Abbott, promise to be there for you always, Amelia Hewitt. To be your confidant and always your best friend because I love you and I want to be your first. I want you to be my first. I promise that one day you will be."_

_They smiled at each other._

Amelia smiled at the memory. It was a promise made out of desperation and fear; of insecurity. Though, Mia would have probably promised Aaron anything that day if only to make him feel better. She understood that the vow they made wasn't just about being one another's 'first'. It wasn't about promising the most intimate act anyone could ever experience. No. They promised each other, as best friends, that they would always have one another. No matter what happened, Amelia had Aaron and Aaron had Mia. They would finish school together, attend University together; be by each other's side through the ups and downs always. For as long as they've known one another they always had the other to fall back on. A promise is a promise.

Unfortunately, it seems they have both broken a piece of that multi-layered promise. Mia missed two summers which meant she wasn't there for Aaron like she normally was. They called and emailed throughout their school years and were around for the Holidays and of course there was the summer. Summer time was their thing and she broke that by not being there; by missing two summers. Something he reminded her scornfully. There was also the part of the promise where Aaron was to be the owner of her virginity as she was to have his. Clearly that didn't happen either. Chase was the one that bestowed that intimacy. Kyra was Aaron's. Or not, she wasn't sure. They never really shared that part of their lives. At least not yet.

They hadn't had the chance to catch up properly. After tonight, though, Mia will make sure they do. She was there now and she wasn't going to leave. Not with her father ill, Chase missing, promises to amend and keep, and questions needing answers. Where else would she be other than Ipswich to accomplish her list? Who better to help her than her best friend?

Amelia huffed a tired sigh. Setting down the rag she was using, she surveyed the room. Reid had finished his wall and was sweeping the area around. Aaron had long since finished his wall, swept and mopped his area, and had begun to wash the windows. Cleaning as fast as possible to get out of there quickly was his way of showing penance to Mia for the way he had been behaving since he found her in the library. An act that didn't go unnoticed by the intended target.

It was obvious to Mia that Aaron (nor Reid) wanted to be there. Neither wanted to spend their afternoons cleaning and scrubbing the Dining Hall but Aaron stayed anyway. Not under the condition of a punishment he couldn't get out of which he couldn't. Mia had seen and heard enough from Spenser's students to be aware of Aaron's status. Had it not been for the Sons, he and his friends were next in line on the popularity scale. Aaron probably could have found a way to pin everything on Reid and leave her to face the consequences of their actions alone. He didn't. For that she was incredibly grateful.

"Well," she started, grabbing the attention of her fellow inmates. "I believe we deserve a break, wouldn't you?"

"Finally!" Reid exclaimed, dropping his broom and dusting his hands clean on his dirty trousers.

Mia smiled at him, walking toward Aaron. "What should we do on our break?" he asked her, tugging her under his arm, and placing a kiss on her head.

Amelia sighed contently. "I am hungry and a bit parched," she replied. "Are we to starve as part of our punishment?"

"I'll go ask Donnie and Darrell for some food and water." He let go of Mia to make his way to the door.

"Guys," Reid said, sitting at one of the newly cleaned tables. "We're in the cafeteria. The kitchen is right over there." He pointed to the double doors that led to the kitchen.

"We're aware, Reid," Mia shook her head casually. "But perhaps we should ask rather than take. Unless you're willing to risk further punishment?"

Reid rolled his eyes at the Good Girl response she gave him. Standing up, smirking, he strolled over the barrier, and jumped over it to reach the kitchen. He called out behind him that taking risks are what progress relies on.

Aaron, meanwhile, returned with an angry scowl on his face. He approached Mia, shaking his head. "They said we weren't allowed to have food or leave to get food or even order food."

Amelia frowned. She could scarcely believe Provost Higgins expected them to work without a break, especially a dinner break. There must be some sort of rule about it in Spenser's Student Handbook or at most the law. Possibly Donnie and Darrell were the ones not allowing a dinner break. Reid did offend them, after all. It must be their way of getting back at Reid, and by association, Aaron and herself. Provost Higgins wasn't unjust. His punishment to Aaron, Reid, and Mia could have been worse. It had to be Donnie and Darrell's doing, she concluded.

At that moment, Reid strode through the double doors, carrying a tray and a triumphant arrogant smile on his face. His Brothers trailed behind him, also wearing smiles. Caleb and Tyler carried trays.

"Your dinner has arrived, M'lady," he mocked, taking a seat at the same table he had sat on earlier. Pogue sat beside him. Tyler and Caleb stood behind Pogue, patiently waiting for Aaron and Mia to sit.

Aaron glanced at Mia. He relayed to her that he wasn't too pleased but he was tired and hungry and if she would please just overlook the rules. Mia hesitated. She stared around at the Sons faces then again at Aaron who gave her the biggest eyes he could. She laughed, relenting, saying that they did deserve a break.

"Surely Provost Higgins didn't intend for us not to take a break let alone starve."

Both walked to the table, sitting down, Mia reaching Tyler, whom sat next to Reid, and slid the tray he held toward her as soon as she sat. Aaron took a seat next to his best friend, not at all happy with the seating arrangements or that the Golden Son of the Sons of Ipswich was carrier of his tray of food.

He had half a mind to take his food, grab Mia, and childishly sit at a different table. More so, upon seeing Mia bashfully smile at Tyler then grin widely when Tyler revealed a jar of peanut butter and placed it on her tray pleasantly exclaiming how he had remembered. It took a great deal of self-control not to knock Tyler out and drag Mia away. He really didn't like how those two stared at each other and smiled at each other. It made his stomach turn. It would upset Mia, though. So he refrained from acting on his juvenile emotions.

"To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" Mia beamed.

"We wanted to see for ourselves that Reid's actually here and following through," Tyler explained.

"Yeah. Reid doesn't really stick things out," Pogue added.

"We're surprised that he has." Caleb teased.

Reid rolled his eyes at his Brothers comments.

"I don't believe he had a choice," Mia remarked. "Higgins has guards at the door."

Reid and his Brothers scoffed at the statement. "Tweedle Donnie and Tweedle Darrell?" Mia nodded, sipping her flavored water. She couldn't help the entertained smile on her face. The Sons relationship was enjoyable to watch. "They couldn't guard a King's palace if their lives depended on it."

"Oh how you flatter yourself so, Garwin." Mia laughed. Aaron chuckled along with her.

"It's not really flattery," Tyler stated. "I mean, yeah, Reid does think highly of himself…" Reid smacked his shoulder. Tyler and the rest laughed.

"What he means," Caleb intervened. "Is that Donnie and Darrell aren't reliable guards."

"Yeah, Reid could have snuck out easily, any time, and they wouldn't know," Pogue supplied.

Amelia raised her brows; surprised at the information she was given. "Is this true, Reid?" She questioned. Reid gave her a noncommittal shrug. She glimpsed at Aaron, plainly impressed then laughed lightly at the scowl and shrug she received. She returned her attention to Reid, reaching over Tyler to place her hand on his forearm. "In that case, I thank you for staying and I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."

"Your behavior?" Caleb inquired.

At this, Mia ducked her head, embarrassed, removing her hand from Reid. She took a French fry, dipped it in her peanut butter, and took a bite. She moved her chair closer to Aaron, poking his side as though to say 'you tell them'. Aaron shrugged.

"Let's just say, Garwin was put in his place and it wasn't by me." He leaned back in his chair, gazing proudly at his best friend who grinned widely at everyone at the table.

Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue stared at Reid for confirmation. Without making eye contact he gave them all a curt nod.

"Oh I gotta hear the details to this!"

* * *

The next thirty minutes, the Sons, Mia, and Aaron enjoyed their meals with a mixture of laughs and digs and stories shared. The Sons repeatedly questioned both Aaron and Mia about Reid's part in the punishment. Unable to believe that Reid really did do any cleaning and if they had any visual proof. The Brothers received glares and smacks from Reid occasionally. It was all lighthearted and fun.

Aaron did his best to distance himself from the group, engaging only with Mia but Mia's friendly disposition made it impossible. She had a habit to include everyone. Just one of many things he loved about her. Instead, he spent most of the break glaring warnings at Tyler and Reid. The two were exhibiting a dangerous amount of interest in his best friend. Done differently, of course. Every man has different methods of flirtation. Nonetheless, they were flirting with her. Mia was none-the-wiser, just glad for the distraction of her new friends and gladly laughed heartily with them.

Once done with their meals, Tyler volunteered himself to clearing the table. He picked up the trays and carried them into the kitchen. Mia, in the meantime, cleaned the table. Everyone stood and moved away from the table, waiting for Tyler to return.

"This has been great!" She grinned at the Sons and Tyler after he returned. "Thank you all for joining us."

"No problem," Pogue answered already moving to take their leave, his Brothers following suit.

"Amelia Hewitt."

Everyone turned to the back doors of the Dining Hall where two young adults entered. A boy with sandy brown hair that fell into his eyes and a girl with long sandy brown curls; siblings.

"You're a difficult girl to find."

Mia pressed herself instinctively to Aaron, holding his hand tightly. Something about the two made her uneasy and suspicious.

"Who are you?" Aaron harshly asked. Mia's unease triggering his protective instinct.

"Just a friend of Amelia's," smiled the girl. She gave the Sons a wink to which wasn't returned. Unfazed, the girl placed her hands on her hips.

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Reid glanced at Mia, noting how she leaned against Aaron, hiding a little behind him. They noted how she tried to look small, how she held on to him closely, how uncomfortable she appeared; clearly confused by who the two teenagers were. These were not signs of recognized friendship. The Sons became suspicious of the intruders, sizing them up. The boy and the girl only smiled, advancing them steadily. Reid, Tyler, and Aaron stepped forward at their approach.

"Don't look like any friends of Mia," Pogue observed nonchalantly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," the young man boasted. "Amelia and I go way back. Tell them Amelia."

"Come on, Amelia," coaxed the girl. "Don't leave us out to dry. Introduce us to your handsome company."

Mia cocked her head to the side, ignoring the curious stares her friends were giving her. Why would these two believe themselves friends when she didn't know who they were? How did they know her, anyhow? Where did they know her from? Why did they say they were looking for her? Should she know them?

She studied them carefully. The boy had sandy brown hair that fell into his dark eyes. His skin was pale but fair. His figure was tall and lanky, exposing little definition of athleticism but an athletic build it was. Maybe that of a runner. Yes, he had the build of a runner. The girl shared similar features to the boy standing next to her. She, too, had the build of a runner, long sandy brown curls, pale fair skin, and dark eyes. They were even the same height. _Siblings._ Definitely siblings. She felt no recognition upon her inspection. Again, she thought, should she know them?

She shook her head minutely. "My apologies," she whispered. "I don't believe I know you two."

The girl raised a surprised brow at Mia. She gave her brother a knowing smirk. Crossing her arms and standing with her feet apart. She couldn't wait for her brother's counter to her claim. He didn't look any bit pleased at Amelia's reply. He closed his eyes, hands clenching at his sides. The Sons took immediate notice to the girl's stance and the boy's unhappy appearance, they encircled Mia behind them. Then, as suddenly as the tension appeared, it disappeared. The boy abruptly became jovial.

"Amelia, my dear," he smiled at her. "You wound my ego with such words." He waved a hand in front of himself, taking a small bow. "It's me, Harley. Harley Devereaux and my sister, Quinn Devereaux."

"Harley and Quinn Devereaux," Mia repeated to herself softly. Their names did sound familiar. "Of course!" She moved to stand beside Aaron. "You're Harley-Quinn. The twins."

Quinn laughed. "I'd forgotten our nicknames." Harley smiled at his twin. "At least it helped you remember."

"It has, yes," Mia agreed. "What are you two doing here? How did you know I was here?"

The twins shared a look. "You told us," Quinn answered.

"The night you left?" Harley submitted. "You were at our party, very upset over your break up with Chase. Don't you remember?"

"Break up with Chase?" Aaron glanced down at Mia. "I thought you two were-"

Mia shushed him. "Chase and I did not break up."

"That's not what the school heard," Quinn chimed. Mia glowered at her. "Chase left you, didn't he? That's what everyone was saying."

"Quinn," Harley warned. "That's enough." Quinn lifted her hands up in surrender, chuckling. "I'm sorry, Amelia, for my sister."

"Yeah, whatever," Reid responded taking an intimidating step closer to the twins. Quinn grinned flirtatiously at him, also moving toward him. "So Mia told you she was in Ipswich, still doesn't answer why you're here or why you said you're looking for her."

"What do you want?" Tyler spoke next, glad that Reid acknowledged the same query that ran through his and his Brothers heads.

"Easy gentleman," Quinn cautioned, standing in front of Reid, checking him out and nodding her approval. Reid suppressed a smirk, deciding to ignore her and keep his eyes on Harley.

"We're just here to invite Amelia out to dinner. To catch up," explained Harley.

"She's had dinner already," Aaron gritted out.

"Guess you wasted your time," added Pogue.

"Did we?" Quinn eyed Reid. "I don't know. I think my time was spent well."

Mia stared daggers at Quinn. Just who did this girl think she was? She stepped forward, away from Aaron to stand in front of Reid, causing Reid to stare at her head confused. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself when she saw the challenging grin Quinn gave her. She huffed a breath instead, closed her eyes to compose herself before speaking.

"Listen Harley, Quinn," she opened. "Tonight is not good for me. Perhaps some other time?"

"Of course, sure," Harley consented. "Let's go Quinn."

"I'll be seeing you soon," Quinn sang behind her shoulder as she walked toward the back door.

Harley bowed his head at the boys and at Mia before following after his sister. Once the door closed behind him he roughly grabbed Quinn's arm. "What the bloody hell was that?" he hissed.

Quinn laughed, pulling her arm away. "Relax brother." She continued her walk toward their car.

"Relax?" he stated, walking after her. "We're to gain her confidence not scare her away."

"My dear loving brother," Quinn sighed. "We will have her trust. I can guarantee you that."

"Offending her and making eyes with the blond fellow is your way of attracting trust?"

"You noticed her reaction as well, I reckon?"

Harley nodded with a frown. "But she held onto the other boy," he specified, walking in stride with his sister.

"That must be the best friend we were informed of. I doubt she would be that close to anyone she has just met."

"We should attain his trust as well."

"All in due time, brother." She patted his shoulder. "For now, let us have our fun."

"You mean the blond boy?" He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Quinn giggled. "He is my type. You know that."

"I know."

"What about you, Harley?" Quinn asked arriving at their vehicle. She unlocked the doors and sat inside the driver's side, waiting for her brother to enter.

"What do you mean?"

"Chase is out of the picture," she supplied once he entered. "He has been for a while."

Harley chuckled, shaking his head. "You think this news pleases me when she doesn't believe as such?"

"I know you brother. I know your fondness for Amelia. Perhaps now is your chance?"

Harley shook his head sadly. "You know as well as I what our orders are."

Quinn nodded. "I do," she complied, starting the car and pulling out of the lot, driving away from Spenser Academy. "We're to gain her trust then deliver her to Him unharmed. She carries something He wants. Nothing more than that."

Harley scrutinized his sister. "You don't think He cares for Amelia?" Quinn shook her head in answer. "He wants what she carries?"

"Nothing more than that," she repeated with a smile. "I'll keep the blond occupied and you romance Amelia. We both have our fun and He still gets what He wants."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! How are you doing? Good? That's great! So here's the next chapter. I'm finally getting into the mystery part of it. There are a few things I have in store and I'm gonna try to put as much of what I have planned in upcoming chapters as I can. Reason being is I kinda want to be done with this fic already. I have a Teen Wolf one that I have in mind that really wants to be told and I really need to fix - er - rewrite the Supernatural one I have. I'd like to do all of that while I have the time to do it because I might not be able to later on. Especially since my writing process takes a long time. So please, bare with me everyone. (Also, shout out to chocolatechipcookielover! Thank you for the review and the kind words! You're awesome!)**

**Fic of the Day/Week/Month/Year: _Secrets of a Cat and a Movie _by _Calie1_**

**Thank you for reading! :) **


End file.
